Yuri and Rose Meet the Yu Yu Hakusho Gang! Uh Oh!
by DreamerYuri
Summary: Two girls fall from thier world and end up in the Yu Yu Hakusho world. What chaos will these girls bring? And what is their dark past that haunts Yuri at night?
1. Chapter 1 Yuri and Petal meet the Gang!

With a thud I landed in the middle of a forest. "Ow!"

I looked around and asked myself, "Where am I? Rose? Hey were'd you go?"

I stood and felt cold steel press against my throat. I held up my hands in surrender and the blade was removed, as three guys stepped out of the trees. I backed up a step and saw another standing behind me.

They positioned themselves in front of me. One was really tall, with orange elvis like hair, wearing a blue uniform. The next was a bit shorter, wearing a green uniform and had black slicked back hair.

The last two were complete hotties! With long red hair, and bright green eyes. He was wearing a red uniform. The one who had introduced his sword to my throat was a short guy with gravity defying hair, with a white star burst in it. He also had cold red eyes. He wore a black cloak.

I blinked, "_Wait aren't these guys from that show Yu Yu Hakusho? Oh shit where are we!?"_

The red head stepped forward and asked me something in Japanese. I blinked and shook my head, indicating that I didn't understand him.

Suddenly the back of my neck tingled and a hiss was heard in the tree next to me. I looked up and saw the cat person who had got us here in the first place. She hissed and leapt at me.

I gave a yell and flames erupted around me and my fire ally burst next to me, rearing at the demon.

Brego was a tall stallion, completely made of flames, with red eyes. Brego screamed warning at the demon, and the demon leapt away.

I snarled, "Were's Rose!?"

The demon chuckled, "Being taken care of by my brother."

I heard a scream and I leapt on Brego's back and he raced in the direction of the sound. The guys yelled in protest as we thundered by them.

The short guy, Hiei, ran next to me and yelled something at me in Japanese. I yelled back, "I don't understand Japanese!"

Brego raced into a clearing and I saw Rose running from a really ugly cat demon.

Rose was average hieght about 5'4 with black hair it a tight bun and blue eyes. I was a bit smaller than Rose about 5'0 with red hair and sharp hazel eyes.

She saw me and ran towards me. Brego raced forward as Hiei went after the demon. I grabbed Roses hand and swung her up behind me.

Then the rest of the Yu Yu Hakusho gang ran up, and we were suddenly surrounded by hundreds of demons.

I looked at the others and saw that they were ready to fight. I glanced at Rose, "It doesn't look like we can run from this one. Want to give them a hand?"

Rose nodded and we both got off of Brego to give him more room to fight. The guys looked at us like we were crazy. I grinned, "We could use some exercise."

Rose laughed and said, "You could, with all the food you eat. It's amazing you don't gain a pound."

I smiled and held out my hand, I wore a ring on my finger and it glowed and a sword appeared in my hand. Rose smirked and her bracelet glowed and a bow appeared.

She pulled back on the string and an arrow made of ice appeared and she aimed it at a demon.

She smiled at me, "Go, I'll cover for you."

I grinned, flames erupting from the end of my sword and with a yell I slammed into the demons. My flames burnt anything it touched and I sliced through the demons like a hot knife through butter.

The others stared before joining in on the fray. Brego furiously fried and stamped the demons to dust.

Yusuke, the guy in green, got cornered and I leapt at the demons and stood at his back. He grinned at me and I smiled back before I sliced my way back to Rose.

Arrows whizzed by my head but I didn't flinch. I trusted Roses aim, and I came to her side. There was only a few more demons left and Rose said, "We should go before they notice us again."

I braced my knee and she used it as a step and leapt on Brego's back. But we were too late and Kurama, the red head caught my shoulder. I smiled sheepishly at him and said, "Bye bye."

Brego shot forward and I waved bye as they dissapeared into the forest. The others glared at me and I grinned like a loony. I shrugged and my sword dissapeared.

Kurama sighed, "Your in a lot of trouble with that stunt."

I looked at him in shock, "You speak English?"

He nodded and I sighed, "So much for my plan."

Hiei pressed his sword to my throat, "Tell us were your friend went, woman!"

I opened my mouth to answer but a call rang through my head, "YURI! THEY GOT KERO!"

I frowned, "Can we continue this after we get to my friend? It would seem she's in trouble again. Honestly! Her and her bad luck!"

Nobody moved and I snapped, "Don't just stand there! Move your asses!"

I yanked Kurama's hand off my shoulder and ran to the forest. I heard their footsteps behind me and hoped that Rose was alright. We didn't have to go far.

As I skidded to a stop I saw that Brego was chained to the ground, chains around his neck and legs. Rose was being held up by her throat by the female cat demon.

I snarled and the demon smiled, "And the gang arrives. And look at my new pet." She lifted her other hand and held a small white tiger cub.

She dropped Rose and Rose gasped for breath and quickly went over to me. The demon laughed, "Now I get the pony as well!"

I held out my arm to stop the others from attacking. I smirked, "Careful that kitty bites."

Rose grinned and the cub glowed and the demon yelped and dropped the cat, who ran to Rose stood protectivly next to her. Brego gave a snort, the chains glowed red hot and snapped.

I smirked, "Thank you for flying 'Kick Your Ass' airlines."

Rose nodded, "Before you leave, be sure to tip your waitress."

Kero meowed and grew until he became a full grown tiger. Brego stood next to him and Rose and I said together, "Make sure your seat is up your ass and die bitch!"

Kero opened it's jaws and blades of ice sliced into the demon, and Brego blasted her with a burst of flame. Rose and I, gave each other a high five and Rose said, "Didn't stand a chance!"

The demon turned to ash and both Brego and Kero glowed and dissapeared. I smiled at Rose, "I don't think we can get out of this one."

Rose nodded and we turned as one and I asked, "So what do we do now?"

Kurama looked at bit surprised that we gave ourselves up so willingly. "We will have to take you to Koenma, our boss. This way."

Rose said, "Oh goody."

"Can't wait."

We linked arms and followed the red head to another clearing. A portal popped up and I groaned, "Oh great another one. Is this the only way to Koenma?"

Kurama nodded and I asked Rose, "Well shall we?"

She pointed to the portal dramatically, "Onward!"

We grabbed hands and walked through. We both heard Kurama sigh and Yusuke and Kuwabara snicker. I could feel Hiei seething behind us and was glad we came to Koenma's office without blood shed.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Koenma, Genkai's Temple

Koenma looked up at us as we walked in and I clamped my mouth shut, so as to not laugh. Rose however kept a straight face and seemed unfazed by the small, cute baby, in front of us stamping papers.

She elbowed me and I coughed and Koenma said something in Japanese. I groaned and suddenly he spoke English. "Who are you two? And were did you come from?"

Too much for me, I hid behind Rose and shook in laughter as Rose grinned and said, "Um, I'm Rose, this is Yuri, and we came from I guess our own world. We were minding our own business when that cat demon popped up and tried to eat us."

Rose gave a frown at the thought, " When we proved too difficult for her, she opened a portal and sent us here were she got help from her clan. We landed in different parts of the forest. Oh and by the way, in our world you guys are a show called Yu Yu Hakusho. So we basically now who all of you guys are."

I had gotten my laughter under control and added, "Yeah and after we landed in the forest were I met these guys, we found Rose, beat up the clan, met the cat demon again, fried her ass and these guys brought us here. That about sums it up I guess."

I glanced at Rose and she nodded.

We looked back at Koenma, who gaped a second then started talking to the others in Japanese. A few minutes later we grew tired of standing, sat on the floor and started a thumb war.

Koenma turned back to us and Rose cheered, "Yes I won! Beat that!"

Koenma coughed and we both spun ourselves around to look at him, not even bothering to get up.

His eye twitched and he said, "Until I can find out a way to get you two back home, you'll be staying at Genkai's. Here is a pill that allows you to understand our language."

I stood and he handed me the pills. They were blue. I handed one to Rose we toasted and swallowed dry.

After we swallowed, we looked at each other, not really believing it worked until Yusuke asked, "So can you understand me?"

We glanced at each other and nodded. He grinned, "Good, it's boring having to have everything translated. I'm Yusuke Uremeshi."

Kuwabara grinned, "I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara!"

Kurama said politely, "I'm Shiuchi Minomoto, also known as Kurama. And this is Hiei."

We waved at them and I said, "I'm Yuri and this is Rose! Is nice to meetcha!"

Hiei said coldly, "You already introduced yourselves. Idiot."

I ignored him and said, "The tiger you saw before is Kero, and the horse is Brego. They are kind of our element allies. I control fire, and wind. Rose controls water and earth."

Hiei didn't like being ignored and said, "Hmph, stupid whore. Do you think we care what you are?"

I forced a smile at him and said, "Who says I was talking to you shrimpy dwarf?"

He growled, grabbing the hilt of his sword, "You want to say that again, bitch?"

I grinned, "No."

I turned back to Rose, "So how is Kero doing?"

Hiei growled and ran at me with his sword. I dodged, not even looking at him and Rose nodded, "Fine, he's resting."

Kuwabara asked, "How do you know? And were did they go anyway?"

Rose said, "Well they are kind of apart of us so they rest inside us. They feed off our element energy."

I jumped up and flew up to the ceiling and hung upside down grinning at the group below, "Yep, now if Hiei would stop trying to chop me up in little pieces. I can get down."

Kurama spoke quietly to Hiei and he sheathed his sword and glared at me. I flipped over and landed softly beside Rose.

Koenma coughed, "Right, I'll send you to Genkai's now. Before there's any blood shed."

A portal opened and I glanced at Koenma then Rose. We grinned and once we were on the other side of the portal we burst out laughing.

Rose laughed, "That's just too funny! A talking baby!"

I grinned and looked up at the very long staircase.

I gave a snort, "Couldn't Koenma have set us off as the temple?"

Yusuke grinned, "No, he loves to make my life miserable."

I grinned," Looks like you're not the only one."

Rose groaned, "I'm too tired from running from those demons, to climb these."

I grinned at her and she grinned back. I said, "You know Brego loves a challenge."

She nodded, "And you know Kero does too."

We lifted our hands up and Brego appeared next to me and Kero next to Rose. I smiled, "Anyone need a ride?"

Kuwabara started down the street, "My sister is waiting for me at home. I'll catch you guys later."

We waved and I said, "Yusuke, need a lift?"

He whooped in joy and Rose turned to Kurama, "And you?"

Kurama smiled politely. Hiei had already had disappeared.

I jumped on Brego's back and extended my hand to Yusuke. He hopped on behind me and Kurama was behind Rose. We lined up and both boys hung on tightly as Rose yelled, "GO!"

Both allies shot forward and Yusuke yelled in surprise. Brego ran up the stairs effortlessly and we came to the top at the same time.

Brego gave a snort, "_Not bad."_

I smirked and Yusuke hopped off. "That was awesome!"

I got off and he grabbed me in a hug, I tensed slightly, "We have to do that again some time."

He let me go and I grinned. Kurama and Rose were standing next to Kero and I looked at the temple. Genkai, Yukina, and Keiko, were walking towards us. Keiko didn't look too happy and I realized that she might be thinking there was something between Yusuke and I!

Brego advised, "_Better nip that in the bud."_

I grinned as they came up and I said, "Hi! I'm Yuri, and this is Rose. Also here is Brego and that's Kero."

Genkai said, "I'm Genkai, this is Yukina, and Keiko."

I smiled, "Oh Yusuke's girlfriend! Its nice to meet you all."

Kieko had blushed when I had called her Yusuke's girlfriend and now she looked a bit confused, like she was having second thoughts about weather I liked him seriously or not.

Genkai said, "Yukina will show you two to your rooms. And I want to see what you two can do tomorrow afternoon. Now what can we do about your friends here?"

She looked pointedly at Brego and Kero. I grinned and Rose winked. Brego began so grow, then shrink. Kero was doing the same thing. Brego suddenly became a small puppy. With red fur and cute brown eyes with a hint of red in them.

Kero changed into a small kitty.

I said, "I hope you don't mind them staying in our rooms."

"So long as they don't destroy anything."

Brego barked and walked up to Yukina who petted him on the head. Kero meowed and jumped into Rose's arms.

I grinned and picked up Brego and Yukina said, "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your room. I hope you don't mind sharing one."

We shook our heads and followed her inside. I spotted Hiei eating ice cream in the kitchen and grinned at him before we walked out of view.

I gapped at everything and said, "Thanks a lot for showing us around."

Yukina was pointing things out as we walked. We came upstairs and she had shown us our room. It had two beds, two dressers, one closet, and we had our own bathroom!

Yukina smiled, "It was no problem at all. There are extra PJ's in the dressers and if you need anything, Kurama is two doors down, Hiei is across from him and Yusuke's room is past Kurama's. Good night."

We said goodnight and closed the door. With a grin Brego and I plopped on the bed and I smiled, "Can you believe this! And to think we lived in a dump all our lives!"

Rose smiled and sat on her bed, Kero curled up next to her. "It was a dump but a clean dump. But I must agree, this is cool."

We grinned and cheered, "We have beds!"

We laughed and someone knocked. I jumped up and answered it. Kurama and Hiei were at the door and Kurama asked, "May we come in?"

I nodded, and walked back to stand next to Rose. They closed the door and Rose asked, "Can we help you?"

Kurama coughed, "Well I remember you saying that our world was a TV show and Hiei was wondering if you knew about Yukina?"

Rose and I looked at each other and I said, "No worries our lips are sealed."

"Duck taped."

"Air tight."

"Locked up and threw away the key."

Hiei looked annoyed and a bit relieved.

Kurama smiled, "Good, now that that's settled, Good night."

Hiei growled, "But if you say one word."

I growled back, "Look Hiei, we said we weren't going to say anything. If you threaten us again. umpfff."

Rose covered my mouth, "She means we promise to shut up about it. Now if you'll excuse us, good night."

Hiei growled and left. Kurama rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry about that. He's a bit over protective."

I snarled, "He's also a ammmpff!"

Rose smiled, "No problem."

He grinned and left, closing the door gently behind him.

Rose let me go and I plopped on my bed, grumbling, "Stupid jerk!"

Rose grinned, "I'm taking a shower, can you behave yourself?"

I took a deep breath, counted to ten, and once I let it out I nodded, "Yep, not a problem. Go ahead."

She grinned and grabbed her PJ's and went to the bathroom, Kero was sound asleep on the bed.

Brego rubbed his head against my arm reassuringly, "_Cool that temper of yours. He's a stuck up ass. Don't let him bother you."_

Another voice was heard, "_I heard that whore."_

I threw up my shield and I felt his presence in the tree out the window. Ignoring him, I walked up to the window and slammed the curtains shut. I sat back on the bed and heard the window open.

He stepped through and Brego growled, "_You shouldn't enter a ladies room with out permission."_

Hiei glared and I asked, "What is it now?"

"How are you able to block me out of you mind?"

I blinked at his bluntness, "I've had to shield my mind since I was 15. I don't let anyone in without permission."

He scowled, "Yes, but how can you block my Jagan eye?"

His forehead glowed faintly underneath his bandana. I knew he had a third eye that allows him to read minds.

I scowled back, "You aren't the only one who has one. I knew someone who thought it was fun digging through my mind. I found a way to block it. So what is this 20 question?"

He gave a grunt and flitted back out the window. I sighed, got up and closed the window.

I sat back down and rubbed Brego's ears, "_He brings back bad memories."_

I knew Hiei had heard but didn't care. Rose came out of the bathroom and with a grin I went in for my turn.

Once I thought I was squeaky clean I came out and grinned. Rose was sound asleep, already.

I silently shut off the light and crawled in bed. Brego curled up into a ball at my back, comfy he yawned, "_Goodnight, sparky."_

I smiled at his nickname for me and yawned too, "_Goodnight, hot head."_

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3Test, Meeting Who? Rose pissed

I opened my eyes and blinked, everything flooding back to me. I yawned and stretched. Rose yelled, "WAKE UP!"

She pounced on me and I yelped in shock. Brego was by the door watching as Rose tickled me awake. Still laughing we got changed into borrowed clothes and made our way down stairs.

We followed our noses, to find Kurama cooking breakfast.

He spotted us and grinned. Handing us plates of food, we sat at the table and ate.

He chuckled as we ate like starved people and asked, "Slow down, you act like you haven't eaten in weeks!"

I swallowed and said bluntly, "Well, we haven't. The most we get is about five meals a week. I had finally gotten a good paying job when that demon popped up and sent us on our merry way. I haven't even gotten my first pay check."

At his shocked face I waved it off, "No sweat. Anyway, where is everyone?"

He smiled, "You might want to move."

Rose and I were done and moved to put our plates in the sink. There was thundering feet and Yusuke thundered in and scarfed down any food in sight.

I grimaced and said, "Um, we will be outside."

Kurama grinned understandingly, and we hurried outside. I gulped in a breath of air and said, "Oh, yeah! Lovely morning!"

Brego barked and I laughed and Rose poked me, "Catch?"

I grinned and ran out to the middle of the yard. She lifted her hand and produced a ball of water and I produced a ball of fire. We tossed the balls at each other at the same time. She caught the ball and I caught the water ball. Passing the balls back and forth, concentrating.

Rose had to use water, and earth together to keep the flame going and not get burned. I had to use wind to catch the ball and fire at the same time to keep my hand from freezing.

Then with a big throw we threw the balls up in the air and they collided. There was a slight pop and drops of water fell. Rose grinned, "I won."

Genkai had been watching and asked, "What do you mean?"

I smiled, "We toss the balls back and forth, and then when we throw them together, it depends on which is whittled down more. Drops of water will fall or small sparks. Water fell so that means Rose whittled my ball down more then I did hers."

"So Genkai, what did you want us to do to show you what we can do?"

Hiei and Kurama walked up. Genkai said, "I want to see what Yuri can do against Hiei first. Then the guests should be arriving soon, and we'll really see what you can do."

I groaned, "I have to fight, anger management? Bummer."

Rose playfully knocked me in the head, "Don't play coy. You might actually get to let lose with him."

I rubbed my head, "Fine. So how do we fight?"

Genkai said, "Swords. No other powers allowed."

I brought out my sword and Rose stood next to Kurama. Kero and Brego stood by her, watching. Hiei and I positioned ourselves, ready. Genkai said, "Begin."

I blocked a cut to my throat and we exchanged blows too fast for most to see. He sliced in quick thrusts and I blocked and struck back. He blocked and we clashed swords and held.

We could be seen now, Hiei slammed his foot into my rib and I had swung my fist into his jaw, our swords still locked. We flew apart and I skidded to a stop, grinning.

Hiei wiped sweat away from his jaw, "Not bad, onna."

I smirked, "Not bad yourself. I haven't had this much fun in ages."

Genkai said, "Alright that's enough. Our guests have arrived."

I put my sword away and saw four figures walking up to the temple. Yusuke had popped up to watch and yelled hi to the new comers. I stared, as did Rose.

It was none other than Jin, the wind master. He had on white baggy pants, with two cloths across his chest. Red hair and had a little white horn in the middle of his head.

Next was about the size of Hiei, maybe a bit taller. Blue eyes, and ace blue hair, with three bangs a lighter blue on his forehead, was the ice master Touya. He wore something like Jin's outfit, but with a different shirt type thing on.

Next was a tall guy with a blue Mohawk, two ponytails and wore blue jeans and a vest. Total battle junkie.

Walking next to him was a small kid, wearing blue pants with a red and yellow shirt. Also a hat, and had three small stars under his left eye. He controlled demon yo-yos.

Jin had an Irish accent and was talking to Yusuke a million miles a minute. Yusuke finally got him to stop and introduced us.

"Guys this is Yuri, Fire and Wind master. Rose, Earth and Water master. Girls this is Touya, ice master, Jin wind master, Chu a battle junkie like Yuri, and Rinku demon kid with wicked Yo-Yo's."

Jin floated up and shook my hand excitedly, "Nice to meet ya lass!"

He went up to Rose and I shook hand with the calmer members of the group.

After we were done shaking hands, Jin came back and shook my hands again. I introduced Brego and Kero and explained what they were.

Jin examined Brego, "So can he become something more wind related? Like a bird?"

I grinned, "He can turn into a phoenix, but it takes a lot of energy." Brego walked to my side and Jin looked happy, "Ya don't say? Now that'd be a sight!"

I watched him float around and Chu said, "So were suppose to see what ya got huh? Who goes against me?"

Genkai said, "Well first I want to see how Rose does against Touya, and how Yuri does against Jin."

I nodded and everyone but the ones fighting sat on the porch. Yusuke had gotten some popcorn and was eating it with Rinku and Chu.

Jin and I stood off to one side and Brego barked, "_Don't over do it! He's more experienced but you have power and stamina! Don't screw up!"_

I grumbled, "Right great advice. So you ready Jin?"

He nodded and Genkai said, "Begin!"

We shot at each other and started throwing punches, kicks and air attacks. Both of us got a few blows in. Jin barely missed my side with his tornado fist.

I fought back with a dagger made of air and nicked his shirt. Then there was a yell to look out and I dodged blades of ice.

I grinned and said, "Nice aim Rose!"

I dodged a punch and was caught by a powerful downdraft. I threw up my own wind and it clashed with his. We pushed each other, none giving in. Jin grinned, "Not bad lassie."

I grinned and broke away. We exchanged blows and as we were about to go at it again Genkai yelled, "Enough! Come back down!"

We came back down and Rose was grinning from ear to ear, all she had was a small cut on her cheek.

Genkai asked, "How do you two feel?"

We both said fine and Genkai asked, "Ok who wants to go up against Chu?"

My hand shot in the air. Rose said, "Yuri's the fist fight type. Let her have at it."

Genkai nodded and I grinned from ear to ear, we faced off and Chu said, "I'm not going easy on ya, 'cuz you're a girl."

I grinned, "Sounds good!"

Genkai said go and we both brought our fist up and caught each other's jaws. I stepped back and swept my foot up and he blocked.

I blocked his punch and we seemed at a tie for a while until he got a lucky shot on my already sore rib. There was a snap and I faltered and had to roll to avoid another hit.

I came back up and ignoring my rib, slammed my fist into his gut. He doubled over and we each blocked another blow. But I faltered as pain erupted in my side and I blocked a punch that sent me flying backwards.

I expected to his a tree but hit soft fur and smiled, "Nice catch Brego."

Genkai said, "That's enough. Not bad. Now let me have a look at that rib."

Brego was now a big wolf, and brought me up to Genkai and I stood still as she lifted my shirt. Rose scolded, "Yuri! You should have stopped when you were first hit!"

My entire side was black and blue. Yukina ran up and started to heal me. I flinched not in pain but at Roses glare. "You know I don't give up so easily."

Rose glared and cracked her knuckles. I chuckled weakly and Yukina said, "I brought down the swelling but I'm afraid I can't do more than that."

I stood, "Thanks Yukina. Rose, I know that look in your eye. Remember I'm injured."

Chu laughed, "Not bad, Yuri. My stomach is going to hurt for a while from that hit."

Rose advanced and I dodged her hit and ran behind Chu. I said, "Rose, if you don't want to make my rib worse, please stop."

She gave a snort, "How many times have I told you to quit when you're ahead."

I poked my head out from behind Chu, "About a million times. But I'm hard headed. Now are you going to kill me?"

She scowled for a second, and then grinned, "Maybe later."

I sighed in relief and walked out from behind him. "You know Rose, you're scarier than Hiei when you call him a shrimp."

I grinned and said, "Not that I'm calling you that Hiei, so can you please remove your blade."

He gave a snort, sheathed his sword and flitted away. Yusuke grinned, "So Chu, are you too sore to have a go with me?"

"Not a chance."

Genkai said, "Not right now, Yusuke I need you to move these boxes to the cellar."

Yusuke groaned and got a whack from Genkai. I grinned, "Here I'll give ya a hand."

Jin said, "Sure we'll all help."

Genkai showed us a room with piles and piles of boxes! We gaped and grabbed a box or two and followed Yusuke to the cellar. The cellar was a building next to the house that went down like a basement.

We moved the boxes and the others teased Yusuke. We were in a line going down the steps when Kurama, yes Kurama, trip into me, starting a tumble of dominoes.

Nothing broke, but everyone but Jin was tangled up. I was laughing and Rose who was lying on me said, "This isn't a time for laughing!"

I giggled, "Yes it is!"

People got untangled and Jin took my box and helped me to my feet. I was grinning like a loony, and set my box down and Rose said, "How many more do we have?"

I rubbed my chin like a detective; we had started climbing the stairs again. "I don't know Watson! But we shall see one we get to the wonderful world of Oz!"

Rose smacked my head, "Stop being silly this early in the morning."

I nodded, "Yes silly is as silly does. But then why invent the slinky?"

Then I started singing it's a slinky, from the movie Ace Ventura When Nature Calls. She scowled at me and I yelled, "I REGRET NOTHING!"

She made a grab at me and I raced up the stairs. I dodged people and Rose yelled for me to stop before I fell again.

I turned and stuck my tongue out at her. She created a snowball and threw it at me, hitting me square in the face.

I sputtered and tripped up the stairs. I threw out my hands and found myself floating on a cushion of air. I looked up to see a grinning Jin. "Ya should watch that last step. It's a doozy."

I grinned and saw Rose advancing. I leapt up and yelled, "Run away! Evil Purple Penguins!"

But Rose pounced on me and we crashed on the top step. I flinched from knocking my rib around but ignored it and grabbed her. I carried her bridal style, running. "To the boxes!"

Rose was laughing so hard she couldn't scold me. The others were laughing at the sight. We grabbed a box and Rose said, "To Oz?"

She held out her hand and I slapped it in a high five, "To Oz!"

We raced out the door and raced each other to the cellar and put our boxes down and Jin came up behind us and asked, "How can ya have so much energy?"

We grinned, "Were half crazy. So it provides us with enough energy to be crazy."

He grinned and suddenly scooped Rose up. He said, "Well then I'm taken a hostage, come and get her Yuri!"

He flew up the stairs and I raced after him. With a grin I disappeared from behind him and he stopped and looked around. Then Rose was in my arms and I stood tot he side.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "My Rose!"

I raced away. Rose laughed and rode piggyback as Chu walked up from the cellar.

BANG!

I smacked right into him and Rose jumped off as I crashed on my butt.

I plopped down on my back and whined, "Rose! What did I hit?"

She grinned, "You just crashed into Chu."

Chu picked me up by my waist and I said, "Chu, you hurt when I crash into you."

He laughed and set me down, Rose caught my arm and said, "You alright?"

I nodded, "Just as soon as the world stops spinning."

She laughed and produced a snowball and held it to my sore head. Hiei came up the stairs and gave a snort, "Moron. You shouldn't run around crashing into people. You might lose what brain cells you have left."

I smirked, "Who said I had any to begin with. And crashing into people brings us close together. Like a sandwich."

He shook his head and a big glob of snow hit him square in the face.

I looked up in shock at Rose. She didn't look happy. She scowled, "If your saying Yuri's stupid, you'll answer to me."

I quickly got to my feet and said, "No, we're just bickering. He didn't mean what you think he means."

She glared at Hiei and I said to him, "_Hiei, please say you were talking about Kuwabara. If you don't, she'll really snap!"_

He glanced at me and smirked, "Oh don't worry. Kuwabara already holds the spot for complete moron."

I sighed in relief and Rose relaxed a bit. With a scowl she stormed off to the room to get the last of the boxes. I sighed in relief and Rinku asked, "What was that all about?"

I rubbed the back of my head and dropped my snowball. I said, "When we were little, we were degraded as stupid. Just because we couldn't afford to go to school. It upset Rose more then she lets on. She could never enjoy a simple school life because, one we were poor."

"Two, we were young elementals. If we lost control of our emotions. Our elemental characteristics poked through. Just don't call her stupid and you won't die a young age. She just got a bit upset is all."

I gave them a reassuring smile and skipped up to her as she came out with the last two boxes. I took one and she hid her face behind the one she was carrying, she was embarrassed that she lost her temper.


	4. Chapter 4Yes we are crazy, to the mall

I grinned like a loony until we dropped off the boxes. I gave her a swift hug, "You know he's an ass. It doesn't steam me up if he calls me stupid. But if he calls you stupid, tell me and I'll fry him up on a grill."

She grinned, feeling better. Hiei was scowling, and it looked like Kurama had given him a lecture.

He turned his back to us and I said, "Like I said crashing into people brings them together."

I leapt and crashed into Hiei, making him crash into the ground. I jumped up and laughed as he angrily flitted away. Then suddenly we were suddenly drenched.

Yusuke was seen running away with an empty bucket. Rose grinned, whipped the water off of us and threw it all on him. He groaned, completely soaked.

We laughed and I spotted Kuwabara and another woman walking with him.

Rose and I waved at him and Kuwabara ran up and said hello to everyone. The woman walked up and said, "So you are the new girls. I'm Shizuru, Kazuma's elder sister."

I grinned, "I'm Yuri, and this is Rose. Its nice to meet cha!"

She smiled and I watched as the boys all greeted each other by thumping backs and laughing. Rose glanced at me and Shizura asked, "You ok kiddo?"

I looked at her in surprise, "Why? Did I make a weird face?"

She shook her head, "No, you just looked really sad for a second there."

I grinned, "Aw, come on. I couldn't have."

Rose grinned evilly and slipped something in the back of my shirt.

I screeched, "COLD! Rose I'm going to kill you!"

She ran away laughing and hid behind the boys. I raced after her and Chu caught the back of my shirt and the ice fell out.

He held me up and I tried to squirm loose. Rose stuck her tongue out at me and I said, "Careful, you might lose it."

She grinned and Chu set me down. I glared at Rose and pouted, turning my back on her. She came up and rubbed her face against mine, "Oh, I'm sowwy! It was just in fun!"

I smirked, and slid the ice into her shirt. She squeaked and flipped it out of her shirt. I grinned, "We're even."

She glared and then smiled, "For now, my young apprentice."

I gave a snort, "Right, but you know your nothing but a mouse, MY young apprentice."

She shook her head, "Your nothing but a verm."

I grinned, "And you nothing but a spot of dust!"

She grinned, "You are a molecule."

I snapped my fingers, "Damn you got me."

The others smiled as we jumped away, pointed our fingers at each other like guns and said, "ALRIGHT!"

We laughed and Jin said, "You two are nuts."

Rose asked, "Peanuts?"

I asked, "Or, cashews?"

"Walnuts?"

"Acorns?"

He laughed, "I rest my case."

I grinned, and Touya smiled, "Your in good company."

I nodded, "Especially Hiei. He's nuttier than a squirrels turd."

I raced behind the others as he came at me with his sword. Yukina came out and I ran to her crying, "HE'S SCARY!"

I hid behind her and saw Hiei stop and sheath his sword, glaring death at me.

I smiled, as Yukina smiled at me and reassured me Hiei wasn't scary. "_Come on Hiei, it was a joke. And payback for upsetting Rose."_

He glared, and jumped up in a tree and ignored us. I crept out from behind Yukina and gave her a hug, "Thanks for protecting me Yukina."

She smiled, "Your welcome."

I walked back to the others and Yusuke whistled, "You really pissed him off now."

I smirked, "All's far in love, war and ice cream!"

Rose put an arm around my shoulders, "_You didn't have to get back at him for upsetting me."_

"_Yeah I did. Besides he's fun to mess with."_

Rose laughed, "Yes, he is."

Rinku said, "Well we have to get going. Koenma said we had to head back to the demon plane by three."

I pouted, "You have to leave? But that's no fun."

Jin ruffled my hair, "We'll come back and visit. But you have to be good until we come back."

I reached up and ruffled his hair, "Oh come on, it's me! But I won't get in too much trouble."

Chu laughed, "That's all we could ask for. You girls take care."

We shook Touya's hand and Rinku have us a high five. We waved bye, "We will. See you next time!"

They waved and started down the long stairs.

I smiled, "Well they were fun."

Rose nodded and I grinned, "Lunch?"

She grinned and we raced to the kitchen. Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed and Kurama just shook his head and followed.

We had raided the fridge and I had made a PB&J sandwich, a ham and cheese sandwich and was frying up a big omelet. Rose was content with a PB&J sandwich and I chewed down. Kurama asked, "Can she really eat all that?"

Rose nodded, "More if she's really hungry. And she doesn't even gain a pound."

I wolfed down my food and was still neat. I put my dishes in the dishwasher and went to the freezer. I brought out a container of ice cream and closed the freezer door.

There was a flutter, and then Hiei stood against the counter, eating the ice cream. I scowled but Rose said, "We can go to the ice cream shop. Genkai gave me some money to go shopping anyway."

I grinned and said, "Then what are we waiting for?"

She put her dish in the dishwasher and Kurama said, "I'll come with you. You don't know your way around town yet."

I nodded, "It'll be better than our usual way of finding things."

Kurama asked, "And what's your usual way?"

Rose deadpanned, "Wander aimlessly until we suddenly come across it."

I grinned, "Exactly! Hey since were stopping at the ice cream shop, do you want to come Hiei? As an apology for earlier."

Hiei gave an 'Hn' and put the ice cream back. I cheered and ran outside. "Come on! Lets go!"

Hiei appeared and smacked me on the head, "Calm down!"

I whined, "But I don't wanna."

He glared and I grinned, "Maybe a little."

He nodded and Rose and Kurama walked out.


	5. Chapter 5Mall Crises,Fangirls,Hiei cares

We went to the stairs and I saw that the side was smooth, like a railing, only made of stone, and wider. I grinned and Rose said, "Are you?"

I leapt on the stones side and with a push started sliding down it. "Yee haw!"

Rose laughed and jumped on after me. We slid and as we went faster and faster, I created a pillow of air at the bottom. We ran right smack into it and floated above the ground. We were laughing so hard, and Kurama and Hiei appeared next to us.

I set us down gently and grinned, "You have to try that Kurama! It's like a roller coaster!"

He smiled but politely said, "No thank you."

Hiei gave a grunt and I saluted to them, "So which way captain?"

He pointed and said, "Follow me, and don't get lost."

We saluted and Rose started talking to him about his garden. As they got in a conversation I looked at the sights and asked Hiei, "So um, were exactly are we? Like, what is this place called?"

Hiei crossed his arms annoyed, "It's Tokyo, Japan."

I said, "Oh."

I looked around and Kurama pointed out the mall. We went inside and Rose handed me some money, "Get some things, but try not to spend it all at once."

I saluted, "Aye, Aye captain! Shall we meet here in an hour?"

She nodded and I cheered. I walked off to the first clothes store I saw. I knew Rose wanted to spend some time with Kurama. I looked at the selections and picked out a couple of blue jeans, camo pants and shirts. Along with some underwear and new PJ's. I also picked out some t-shirts with cute sayings on them.

I paid and smiling left the store. Hiei was waiting for me outside and I asked, "What are you doing here? Weren't you with Kurama?"

He glared, "No, he's busy showing the girl around."

I grinned, "Oh I see. So want to grave an ice cream while I look around?"

His face lit up and we went up to the ice cream cart and bought some cones. We sat on a bench to eat. I saw something in a store window and said, "Hey Hiei."

I had used my ice cream to point and Hiei had turned to look at me. His nose collided with my ice cream.

I gaped and said, "Oops."

I grinned and handed him a napkin. Then in a blink I suddenly had Hiei's vanilla ice cream on my nose. I licked it off and laughed, "Ha, that's good."

He grinned, not smirk, and I grinned back and wiped my nose with a napkin. Hiei had wiped his nose but missed a bit. I said, "You miss a bit, here let me see."

I wiped what he had missed and that brought us really close so that I could reach it. I blushed and scooted back quickly.

Suddenly afraid, I wolfed down my ice cream and said, "I'm going to run into that store, can you watch the stuff while you finish you ice cream?"

He looked confused by my sudden discomfort and I said, "Thanks. Be right back."

I ran into the store and hid behind a rack of clothes. "_Too close. Way too close. Damn, I guess I'm still weak."_

I saw something on the counter and as I walked closer I saw that it was a small ring with a small horse on it. I grinned, "How appropriate."

I bought it and feeling back to normal I skipped out of the store and showed Hiei, "Awesome isn't it? Now lets get to the food court where we were meeting the others."

I grabbed my stuff but Hiei grabbed my arm and made me sit down, "Why did you get upset before?"

I looked at him with a confused look on my face, "Upset? When?"

He glared and growled, "Don't play dumb. Now answer me, why did it upset you when you got close to me?"

I scowled, "None of your bees wax. Now if were late, I'm telling Rose it was your fault."

I yanked my arm from his grip and skipped to the food court. I cursed under my breath, "Stupid Hiei! Too smart, and sharp for his own good."

I waved at Kurama and Rose, putting the incident in the back of my mind. And Hiei walked behind me, still puzzling over my reaction.

Rose and I talked over what we had gotten as we walked out and made our way to the ice cream shop. I knew Hiei was telling Kurama about what had happened, I was telling Rose the same thing.

Rose and I ordered cones and sat at a booth, waiting for the boys. She asked, "_You sure your ok?"_

I nodded and they came up and Hiei handed me my cone. I smiled, "Thanks." I chomped into my ice cream. But as I ate I thought back as to why I hate getting too close to boys.

A hand waved in front of my face and I snapped back to the present. Kurama asked, "Are you ok? You look pale."

I took a big bite of my ice cream and swallowed, "Yeah, I just over did it a bit today, and it's finally catching up to me."

I swallowed the last of my ice cream, and two girls walked up. "Shuichi! Fancy meeting you here!"

I winced at their squealy voices and they noticed Rose and I. "Oh who are your friends?"

Kurama may not have seen it, but they glared daggers at us. Then I remembered that Kurama had a huge fan club at his school. I grinned, "Howdy! I'm Kiki, and this is Koko. How are ya'll?"

Rose nearly choked on her ice cream as I changed my voice to a funny southern accent and acted stupid. But she new I hated girls like these and played along.

She clapped her hands together excitedly, "Oh are these your classmates? Huh? Are they? Are they?"

Kurama for a second was speechless. Hiei was smirking. The girls didn't know what to do and I put a piece of napkin in my mouth and lifted a straw at them. They squealed and ran as I blew a spitball at them.

I yelled, "Hey come back! I was just playen!"

They quickly said bye to Shuichi and ran out of the shop.

I held my sides and laughed, "Oh my rib. But it was worth it! Did you see their faces? I can just hear them saying now, "Oh did you see those foreign sluts with OUR Shuichi!"

I laughed and Rose was shaking hard in laughter. I got control, as Kurama said, "Really, was that necessary?"

I grinned, "It's what happens when they send glares at us that clearly say, "Kindly kiss off and die!"

Hiei was smirking and said, "At least it got rid of them. I can't see how you have the patience for those stupid humans."

I grinned, "Me neither but if you ever need our assistance, just call 1-800-goofy-bafoons. Besides I'll only allow a select few to glare at me and get away with it. First is Rose."

Rose grinned, "And the only one who can glare at me is Yuri."

We high fived and everyone ate their ice cream and we picked up our stuff and left. Unfortunately some more fan girls spotted us and came up. They glared at us and I screamed, pointing at their feet, "RABID SQUIRREL! RUN!"

Rose grabbed Kurama and the girls squealed and ran. We raced towards the stairs and once we got there I gasped for breath, holding my sore rib. It was starting to hurt with a vengeance.

Kero appeared and Rose and Kurama rode up to the temple. I told them I'd join them in a second. Once they were out of sight I sat on a step and held my rib, and groaned, "Maybe Rose is right. I shouldn't over do it."

Brego appeared next to me and as a horse. "_I'll take you up. I will go slow."_

I grinned, relieved as with a groan got to my feet. Hiei appeared behind me and asked, "Does it hurt?"

I squeaked and hid behind Brego. I poked my head out and hissed, "Don't do that! And no it doesn't!"

He gave a snort and said, "Don't lie to me."

I stuck my tongue out at him and tensed when he walked up. Brego watched interested, and Hiei poked my rib. I snarled, "HOLY CHEESE ON RYE! YOU ASS!"

He smirked and Brego kneeled for me, and I hopped on in a huff. I held my rib and Hiei sat behind me, his back to mine. I snarled, "What are you doing?"

He said, "Making sure you don't fall off."

I laughed, "Take your own advice."

Brego carefully went at a trot and started up the stairs. I leaned forward and rested myself on his neck, enjoying the comfort of him. Hiei asked, "Do I really bother you that much?"

I glanced back at him and said, "Just feel grateful I'm this close to you. I usually don't come a foot of guys."

"Why?"

"Why won't you tell Yukina the truth?" I shot back.

He snapped, "That's none of your business."

I snapped back, "Well neither is this!" He humph and flitted off. Brego came to the top and said, "_To think he's actually worried about you."_

I said, "_I know, but I can't get close to him. It hurts too much."_

I slid off and Brego nickered comfortingly and changed into a puppy again. I grinned and was surprised when Yusuke and Kuwabara came squabbling out of the house and accidentally threw a shoe and hit my rib.

I grabbed my side, clenching my teeth and Brego snarled. I sat on the porch and saw Brego give both boys a good bite on the ankles.

They chased after him and he stayed just out of their reach. I took a deep breath, got my composure back and Brego gave them the slip and followed me inside.

I waved high to the others, told Rose what had happened and told the others I was going to bed early. "I'm just tired. See you in the morning."

Rose asked, "Want me to come?"

I shook my head, "I'll be fine. Brego's with me. Good night."

I grabbed my stuff and Brego grabbed a bag and we went upstairs and once I closed the door I sat on the bed and doubled over in pain.

I hadn't broken one rib, I had broken two. Brego whined and sat near, just giving me comfort as he could. I took a deep breath and then another. "I'm ok. I think a nice hot shower will help."

I took out my new PJ's and went to the bathroom. The hot shower helped a bit and when I came out I wore my new black sweat pants, and camo belly shirt.

I came out and glared at my nice bruised side. Brego said, "_At least you don't have eternal bleeding."_

I gave a snort, "Yeah but it still sucks. One rib for Hiei, the other for Chu. Damn."

The window opened and I hissed, "Oh and now to add insult to injury. Don't you have someone else you can annoy?"

Hiei glared, and held out a cream. "It'll help with the pain. Kurama sent me up here to give it to you."

I took it and sniffed it, it smelled like roses. "Well tell him I said thanks. And thank you for bringing it."

I sat on the bed and Brego sniffed the cream curiously. I flinched at the coldness and started to apply it. Hiei's hands came into view and I gave a small yelp and leapt back.

Banging my ribs against the wall. I cursed, "God, damn it! Me and my dumb reflexes."

I glared at Hiei who looked at me curiously, and confused. I grumbled and started applying it again. I got done and Brego growled a warning at Hiei.

He was taking the cream from my hand. I gave it to him and watched as he placed it on the desk and sat on the chair.

He said, "I'm not leaving until you tell me why you act so strangely when I get close to you."

I smirked, "You have a while to wait. And Rose won't be happy seeing you in our room."

He growled, "Why won't you just tell me?"

I growled back, "Why do you care? So far as I've known you, you never give this much concern to a person, except maybe to two other people. But why are you so interested in me?"

He didn't say anything and stared out the window. Then when I thought he wasn't going to say anything he said, "I don't know. You just bother me for some unknown reason and I can't get you out of my mind."

**Whoa! What will happen next? Will Yuri tell, and what did Hiei mean? Find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6Past revealed, love, evil Creed

He looked pissed that he had just said something like that and glared death at the window. I froze, what he had just said rang through my head. Brego lied down next to me and said, "_I think you can tell him."_

I looked at him in shock and finally asked Hiei, "_Can you swear that you won't repeat this to anyone?"_

He looked at me in surprise and nodded.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _"Well, I guess my hate to be close to anyone started when we met Cane. Well before that we were wary of everyone. Rose and I had met at the park, we were both abandoned there and we kind of clung to each other, after we realized that we were the same. Our families feared us and couldn't bring themselves to destroy us, so abandoned us. We lived on the streets and were taken in by Cane. He was the same as us, a fire elemental actually. We trusted him, and thought of him like our own father. He was the first to teach us how to control our powers."_

Hiei was staring at me, but I didn't see him. I was remembering what had happened so long ago.

"_After we progressed he suddenly changed. He wore a bandana, and one day he took it off. He had a Jagan eye. And he dug through our heads and used our own memories against us and turned us against one another. But what he hadn't counted on was us proving too strong for him to control, and I had heard what he was going to do. Apparently he had a boss and I caught him talking to a mirror and telling him what he was going to do to us. But he caught me and turned on us. Rose and I couldn't fight each other. So he took control of our bodies and he raped us."_

Brego licked the tears from my cheeks, and I took a deep breath and continued, "_At first he said that if I didn't fight back he would spare Rose. But after he was done he chained me to a wall and was about to do the same to her, right in front of me. I snapped. Flames erupted from my body. And Brego appeared. He was inside me all along. But I was too injured to do much except break the chains. Cane came in for the killing blow and Rose snapped. Kero appeared then and killed him. We escaped on our allies backs and left Cane in that house to burn in hell."_

I blinked and rubbed the tears from my face. I grinned, "_I couldn't come within 5 feet of any male. So we stole the money from Canes bank account and bought our own apartment. Rose got a job at a store, and I kept watch over the house. It took me four months to even look at a guy with out flinching. And three more months to stand the touch of one. Finally now, a year later, I can be around a guy with out freaking out, but if I get too close I remember that time and freak."_

I looked up at him, seeing the pity, fury and understanding in his eyes I smiled, "That's my life story. You happy now?"

He seemed to snap out of it and asked, "But why make yourself interact with males again?"

I laughed, "And be scared the rest of my life? Not a chance. Besides I couldn't just abandon Rose just 'cuz I had a boy phobia. That would have left her to get a job and do everything 'cuz I was afraid to leave the house. And Rose suffered too. And I couldn't let her suffer alone."

The door opened and Rose and Kero walked in. "Not to mention I wasn't going to let her live in fear, nor was I."

I grinned and Hiei said, "Hn, you two are something else."

I laughed, "That's saying it lightly."

He said, "Hn." And left via window.

Rose sat next to me and embraced me as I cried into her shoulder. The memories still hurt, but it hurt less when we were together.

I dried my tears and handed her a tissue. I grinned, "Look at us, bawling like babies. Come on, we need to get some sleep."

She nodded and changed. Kero and Rose climbed into bed and I shut off the light and climbed in with Brego on my good side. We said good night and fell asleep.

I was sleeping peacefully, until Rose leapt on me the next morning.

"Wake up Yuri!"

I shot up yelling, "Holy hell woman!"

Rose quickly hopped off as I held my injured ribs. There was a knock and Kurama asked through it, "Are you alright?"

I growled, "Oh yeah bloody peachy! I only have a couple of broken ribs and had someone jump on me. I'm frickin fine!"

I stormed out of the room, and marched downstairs. Brego ran beside me. Kurama blinked and Rose stood next to him, "Whoops. I forgot she had two broken ribs. She'll need to steam a bit then you can talk to her reasonably."

Rose sighed and went back into the room to change.

I stormed out of the kitchen, swiped the ice cream from Hiei, scooped a big glob out and ate it hen returned it to him. He watched me as I walked outside. Brego watched as I sat with my back to a tree and grumbled. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I heard Brego growl, "_Easy Yuri. You're making the grass steam."_

I opened my eyes and regained control of my fire. I rubbed my sore ribs gently, trying to ease the pain a little. Brego lied next to me and comforted me. I rubbed his ears and sighed, "I guess I'd better get that cream."

Suddenly it was held out in front of me. I looked up the hand to see Hiei scowling. I took it from him, "Thanks."

I began to apply it as he flitted up a branch. He asked, "So what got you so riled up this early?"

I finished and said, "Just a rude wake up call."

I put the lid back on the cream jar. I got to my feet and Rose called, "Yuri! Breakfast!"

I grinned and looked up at Hiei, "You coming?"

He shook his head, "Already ate."

I grinned and ran to Rose. She grinned back and we walked into the kitchen.

I said, "Sorry about earlier."

Rose smiled, "No, it's my fault. Sorry if I hurt you."

I gave a snort, "I'm tough I can handle it. Whoa."

I stared at all the food on the table and asked, "Can I?"

Kurama nodded and I cheered and dug in. There were pancakes, eggs, bacon, and plenty of them. I dug in and Kurama and Roe joined me. Kurama said, "Actually Keiko and Botan came and got Yusuke this morning to go shopping, and Yukina went with Kuwabara and them. A double date."

I swallowed and grinned at the empty plate, "You mean double torture. Yusuke and Kuwabara are in for one hell of a day. Those girls are scary when shopping."

Kurama nodded in agreement and I stood and put my dishes in the dishwasher, "Do you need help cleaning up?"

Kurama shook his head and I said, "Well I'll be outside. Call me if you need me."

Brego disappeared and I walked up stairs and got dressed, then went outside.

I stretched and Hiei asked, "Were are you going?"

I pointed to the forest, "For a walk. Want to come?"

I walked on and sensed him follow me in the trees. I walked down a path, humming to myself until we came to a clearing, it had a pond and I ran up to the edge and said, "Oh look. It's so cute!"

I sat on a big boulder and watched the water. Hiei appeared next to the boulder and I glanced at him and he asked, " So Rose landed on you this morning?"

I grinned, "Yep, usually morning thing, but she forgot about my ribs."

I slid off the boulder and sat on the grass, with my back to the rock. I stretched and Hiei sat next to me. My eyes drooped and I slowly nodded off, and slid to the side, till my head was on his shoulder. Then I shot up and looked around. There was a chuckle and I got to my feet. I looked around, Hiei stood protectively next to me, hand on his sword.

A man appeared next to the boulder and I snarled, "You!"

He grinned, "Yes me. Creed. I remember how you destroyed my disciple. Now it's time I returned the favor. But not now. Be ready Yuri, for if I can't have you willingly, I shall take you by force."

Dagger flew at me and Hiei knocked it out of the air and stood in front of me. "Why do you want her?"

Creed laughed, "To gain her power! Why else? Now I really must be going. Until next time Yuri."

There was a shimmer and he disappeared. My knees weakened and I fell forward. Hiei said, "Yuri?"

He caught me and I grabbed his cloak and cried into his shoulder. He hesitantly rubbed my back and I cried, "He really means it! And if I refuse he'll kill everyone around me!"

Hiei pushed me away and said, "What do you take us for? None of us will let that freak near you or Rose."

He held me and I sat on his lap and finally stopped crying. I wiped my cheeks and smiled at Hiei, "Funny, I don't feel afraid around you."

He smiled a small smile and I pecked him on the lips. "It's nice." I reached down and grabbed a pebble. With concentration flames surrounded it and turned it into a red stone.

I handed it to him, "It's mostly Brego that he wants. If I'm ever captured, he won't be able to get Brego without my say so."

Hiei took the stone and I grinned, "Come on, lets head back. The others should know about this."

I got to my feet and he stood, gently took my chin in his hand and kissed me.

I was too shocked to do anything and when he broke away I smiled, "After a nap."

He smirked, and lifted me up and jumped up into a tree. They were big enough that the branches could hold us both comfortably.

I snuggled up close to him and rested my head on his chest. I drifted off to sleep, feeling safe.

Hiei woke me up a few hours later and lifted me to the ground. I started walking back to the woods and Hiei ran in the trees above me. I walked up to the house and called for everyone to meet in the living room.

Yusuke and the others were back from shopping and listened quietly as I explained what had happened. Boton came forward and offered to completely heal my ribs.

I smiled and she placed her hand gently on my side and they healed.

I said thanks and Yusuke said, "We'll have to watch you at all times. If Creed pops up we'll take care of him."

I grinned and then I heard a voice thunder through the house. "Oh really? We'll see about that!"

The floor glowed blue and I gave a yell and fell through. Hiei had grabbed my hand and fell with me. I heard Rose call my name but it was soon quit as we crashed into a stone floor.


	7. Chapter 7 RUN AWAY! Teleport, Crappy day

I gave a groan and stood up, Hiei followed.

Then chains flew out of nowhere and wrapped around us and threw us against opposite walls.

I struggled against the chains and heard Creed say, "Tsk, tsk. None of that now."

He walked out of the shadows, sneering. I yelled, "Let him go! He's not involved in any of this!"

Creed grinned, "Oh really? Then give me your power and I'll spare him."

I snarled and Hiei struggled against the chains. I quickly tried to get a fix on where we were and came up with we were in another dimension.

I growled, "If you value your life you'll release us."

He laughed coldly, "And what can you possibly do? These chains imprison your powers."

I gave a snort, "Shows what you know."

"_Hiei, get ready to run!"_

I started to glow red and Creed backed up. I snarled and the chains glowed red hot and snapped. Hiei's chains did the same.

Then I threw up my hand and a fireball exploded in Creeds face. I grabbed Hiei's arm and with a grunt teleported to the forest outside the castle.

I grew dizzy and Hiei had to pick me up and ran. He asked, "How did you?"

I grinned, "Special trick I learned. Oh Shit!"

A blast hit us and we tumbled on the ground. A pissed Creed stood next to us and I grabbed Hiei and carried him after me. He got his feet under him and ran next to me. His arm bled but he reassured me it was ok.

I spun still running and pointed my finger at him and grabbed nothing next to my hand and pulled back. A flame arrow appeared and I fired it at Creed.

He dodged and I cursed and loosed ten at once. Only one hit.

My energy was running out fast.

We ran and I felt Hiei grab me around the waist but there wasn't anyway to stop us as we fell over a cliff.

I thrust my hand out and yelled, "BREGO!"

Fire erupted from my hand and with a thud we landed on Brego's back. His hooves skidded on the cliff wall and a huge energy blast missed us narrowly. I looked back and Creed was closing in on us fast!

I glanced at Hiei and he saw in my eyes what I was about to do. But before he could do anything, I leapt off of Brego's back and aimed my last flame arrow at Creed.

His face froze as I loosed the arrow; it was too close for him to dodge.

The arrow hit him square in the chest and he erupted in an inferno. I reached for Hiei and he caught my hand and pulled me back on to Brego and sit in front of him.

He growled, "Don't you ever do that again!"

I grinned and saw that we were heading for the river! I yelled, "Brego, take us to Genkai's!"

He shook his head, "_No! It's too much for you to handle! You'll use all your energy!"_

I growled, "Does it look like we have a choice?"

Brego finally agreed and fire burst around us and I threw the last of my energy into this portal. But there was a yell and something sharp cut my side.

Creed had used the last of his energy to throw a dagger at us and nicked my side.

We landed with a thud in Genkai's yard. I lied on Brego's neck, "Thanks Brego."

I groaned and slid off. Hiei caught me and I sighed, "This is a crappy end to a crappy day!"

He grinned and carried me into the house.


	8. Chapter 8 Angry Rose, Jailers, go to bed

Ow! Easy!"

Rose was cleaning my wound and glared at me, "Stop complaining. Your lucky it didn't cut anything vital."

I clenched my teeth as she put in another stitch. I was wearing my PJ's so everyone could watch without seeing anything, private.

Hiei was all bandaged up and watching. I was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs and Rose was kneeling next to me on the floor. Once Hiei had brought me into the house she had nearly killed me until Kurama convinced her that it was just a scratch and that she should be more concerned of fixing her up.

Rose had huffed, washed me up and had me change into PJ's.

Everyone gathered around to hear what had happened, even Koenma and Boton. Hiei and I told the story and Yusuke was pissed that he couldn't have gotten a swing at Creed.

I flinched at another stitch and Yukina handed me a mug of hot chocolate. I smiled thanks and Rose tied a knot and said, "That should do it. So how is Brego?"

Brego sat beside my chair and barked. I grinned, "He's fine. But I don't think I can even light a candle for about a week."

Koenma asked, "So how were you able to create a portal?"

I sipped my cocoa, "It wasn't exactly a portal, more like teleportation. I learned that if I compress my energy around what I want to teleport, than I can send them were I want. I usually have to see the place I wanted to go but at a risk I can go in a general direction."

Rose knocked me in the head, "And to do that while that low on energy was suicide!"

She hugged me and I rubbed her back, "But I had more energy left than you think, not to mention Brego let me borrow some energy."

Brego gave Rose a lick and she smiled then scowled, "If you ever do that again, I'll personally murder you!"

I flinched and she stood and Yusuke said, "And we will help. I'm the only one who can do stupid stunts like that."

I grinned and Rose put my arm around her shoulders and lifted me up, "To bed! And if I so much as sense you moved an inch off that bed, I will not let you have dinner!"

I stared, "You wouldn't!"

She nodded and I sighed in defeat, "Fine I'll be good."

Brego changed into a big wolf and Rose set me on his back, grumbling about over protectivness and not playing fair. The others grinned at my misery and I said, "I'll get back at you! Just you wait!"

Rose said, "Brego take her up."

Brego gave a snort that sounded like a chuckle and I exclaimed, "Oh not you too! I'm surrounded by jailers!"

Brego set up the stairs and went into the room. Rose followed and helped me sit up in bed. I could hardly move my arms let alone the rest of my body. I grinned, "Seriously I'm fine. Drained but fine. Go on down, I'm taking a nap."

She smiled and Brego disappeared and I watched her leave before groaning inwardly. "_Stupid Creed! Stupid dagger! Stupid tired body!"_

Hiei came through the door and I saw Rose smiling behind him, before closing the door. I glared at her and Hiei said, "_Rose told me to watch you and make sure you didn't try anything."_

I scowled at the door and Rose walked down stairs chuckling to herself.

I turned back to Hiei and he came up to me and gently sat down at the end of the bed. He was quiet then asked, "_Were you really that eager to throw your life away?"_

A bit confused I blinked and said, "_I wasn't going to die."_

Suddenly he held me by my shoulders and snarled, "_How can you be so sure? What if you missed and Creed had thrown that dagger and it hit your heart?"_

I looked at him and asked, "_Did I really scare you that badly?"_

He sat back and glared at the wall. I felt my heart flutter and I said, "_Hiei?"_

He looked at me and I saw the hurt and pain of what I had caused him by my foolish actions.

He looked back at the wall, and I gave a small inward groan and lifted myself up and he looked at me to stop me and I pressed my lips to his.

Slowly he returned the kiss and wrapped his uninjured arm around me. Holding me up.

I broke the kiss and said, "_There's no way I would leave you. Or Rose. And besides, I'm too crazy to go down so easily."_

He grinned and gently pushed me back to rest against the headboard. I watched as he stood and gently picked me up and lied down carefully next to me.

I laid my head on his chest and an arm around his waist. He had one arm around my shoulders and the other held my hand. My wounded side was face up so it didn't hurt.

I asked, "_Are you still mad at me?"_

I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and he smirked, "_No. Now sleep."_

I said, "_Alright, you too."_

He smirked and I closed my eyes and yawned. He shifted a bit to get more comfortable and soon I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9Kurama & Rose romance? Booyeah!

I woke up with a start; at first I didn't know why my pillow was so comfy. I looked up and saw the sleeping Hiei. I smiled and he stirred and opened his eyes. I asked, "Sleep well?"

He grinned and I heard the door open and Rose stuck her head in, "Dinner time. Need a hand getting down stairs?"

I shook my head, "I got it covered."

She grinned and left.

I sighed and sat up, Hiei sat up next to me. I yawned and Hiei asked, "How are you feeling?"

I blinked, "Good, I think I can handle walking down the stairs on my own actually."

I stood and Hiei looked at me concerned.

I grinned and my stomach gave aloud growl. I blushed, "Um, shall we go and eat?"

He smirked and stood and I walked to the door. We walked down the stairs and before we got to the kitchen I heard Kurama and Rose talking. I motioned for Hiei to be quiet and listened silently by the door. My curiosity poking through.

I heard Kurama asked, "So how is Yuri?"

Rose answered, "She'll be fine. She's not one to stay in bed for long so I have to keep an eye on her. Hiei's worried too, so he can keep an eye on her too."

Kurama chuckled, "You worry a lot about her."

Rose giggled, "Yeah, we worry about each other a lot. We're sisters."

Kurama asked, "Actually I'm surprised her and Hiei are getting along as well as they are."

I exchanged a look at Hiei and he shrugged.

Rose said, "Actually I'm happy about it. Yuri has never opened up like this with a guy. It's good for her."

Kurama said, "You as well."

Rose sounded surprised, "Really? I never knew I was ever uncomfortable around guys."

"No but you seemed to not trust easily." I grinned at Hiei and he raised an eyebrow.

Rose said, "Well I guess you guys aren't like the scum we're used to being around."

Kurama said, "Careful!"

I poked my head in the door and Rose had slipped backwards on something and Kurama had caught her. They stared into each others eyes, then Rose blushed and they kissed.

I grinned form ear to ear, Hiei looked amused.

I waited till they broke apart and walked into the room. Still grinning they quickly broke apart, blushing like mad.

Rose stuttered, "um, we uh."

I walked up and embraced her. I said, "It's about time! You two were so slow!"

Rose and Kurama stared at me and I grinned, "My little Rosy is growing up! And don't worry I approve!"

She grinned back, "As do I"

We grinned, have each other a high five and said, "Booyeah!"

Both Hiei and Kurama looked confused and I saw the food on the table and said, "My precious! Come to me!"

I sat at the table and loaded up my plate. Rose sat next to me and the boys sat across from us. I toasted Rose and dug in.

I had two more helping and sighed in content. "Kurama you're cooking is the best!"

I patted my full belly, and Rose smirked, "You sure can eat."

I smiled, "Yeah well unlike you, I need to eat to replenish my energy, and rest. You just need rest. Lucky person."

She grinned, "I just got skills."

I grinned, "Yes, you and your mad skills."

She laughed and I turned to the boys, "I'm not sure they can handle us. What do you think boys?"

Hiei smirked evilly and Kurama smiled, a twinkle in his eye. I grinned, "Sorry I asked. So you ready for bed Rose?"

She nodded and we thanked Kurama for the meal and I gave Hiei a quick peck on the cheek. Rose lead the way as we climbed the stairs and into our room.


	10. Chapter 10 talk, nightmare, run away!

I plopped on my bed and Rose sat on hers with a smile on her face. Then she got a stern look on her face and said, "Wait how long have you been standing there?" 

I grinned evilly, "Around the part where you two were talking about me and Hiei."

She blushed and I laughed, "My little Rose is all grown up!"

She smirked at me, "And so is my little Yuri!"

I blushed a bit and smiled, "What can we say, we got skills."

Rose laughed and got up and sat next to me. I rolled on my stomach and she started playing with my hair. She pulled it out of the ponytail and took my brush and started brushing it.

She said, "Actually I'm just glad you found someone you can trust, and love."

As I opened my mouth to say something she said, "Except me."

I snapped my jaw shut and she giggled, " It's amazing isn't it?"

I glanced at her, "Yes, Kurama is amazing."

She bonked me on the head, "No! I mean yes. I mean, look at us! We used to have such crappy lives, until we fell through a portal and came here. It's a total change from the past."

I grinned, "Yeah, its nice. Especially since we both have boyfriends and lots of ice cream."

She laughed and said, "Will you be serious."

I grinned, "I am. I mean I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't fallen for Hiei. And I bet it's the same with you and Kurama. I mean you never totally trusted another man, but with Kurama, you do."

She was silent and I giggled, "Besides we are two talented and beautiful ladies. Given that we're also partly insane, we were bound to fall for a guy some day."

Rose got done with my hair and started on her own. I sat up and took the brush from her. We used to always brush each other's hair when we talked about something important, and embarrassing. Right now we were blushing and couldn't seem to stop.

I suddenly laughed, "We look like tomatoes!"

Rose glanced at me and laughed with me.

Then I said, "Hey something's been bothering me. We can't just keep asking Genkai for money, so we're going to have to get a job. "

Rose nodded and now that I was done with her hair she went back to her own bed. Brego and Kero appeared and snuggled next to us. I yawned, "We'll have to talk to Koenma soon. Goodnight Rose."

She turned off the light and said, "Good night Yuri."

I woke up with a start and slapped my hand over my mouth to cover a scream. Images of my nightmare still danced in my head. It was of everyone dead, around me and I was all alone. Then Rose had come back to life and died again right in front of me.

I looked around and Rose slept peacefully on the bed and I gave a small sigh. Brego licked my cheek and I pet his head and quietly told him my dream. Brego then said, "_Look at the window." _

I looked and there hung Hiei's body, bloody and dead.

I screamed and shot up in bed. I panted, looking around frantically. Rose sat up rubbing her eyes and I looked and saw nothing in the window. Rose stood and asked, "A nightmare?"

I nodded and she sat next to me and I grabbed her in a desperate hug, as if she would dissapear at any moment. I told her my dream and she rubbed my back and said, "Shh, it's ok. It was just a dream."

Hiei's voice popped up, "_Yuri I heard you scream, are you alright?" _

I asked, "_Your not hanging dead somewhere are you?" _

He sounded confused when he answered, "_No. Are you ok?" _

I told him my dream and then looked up at Rose and said, "I'm going down for some hot cocoa."

She nodded and all four of us, went down stairs, where Hiei was waiting, looking worried. I smiled sheepishly, and made hot cocoa for everyone and Hiei sat on my left, Rose on my right. Brego laid at my feet. I sipped my cocoa and said, "Sorry I woke you up. It was just so real, and then when I thought I woke up, Hiei was hanging in front of my window, all bloody and dead. And Rose died twice."

I shivered and Rose said, "But like you said it was only a dream."

I nodded, slightly leaning on Hiei and we drank our cocoa silently and I was grateful. I was also glad no one thought I was a baby for being scared of a nightmare. I finished my drink as did the others and I asked Hiei, "Can you stay away from the window till morning?"

He nodded and I gave him a quick hug before going up with Rose and we both climbed into our beds. Brego grew until he was a huge dog. I pet him then before I went back to sleep, hugged him close.

The next morning I woke up feeling good and Rose was getting dressed. I pretended to sleep and Rose went down stairs, thinking to let me sleep in. Once I heard her going down the stairs I grinned, flung aside the covers, right on top of Brego who grumbled and I smiled and changed.

With an evil grin I snuck out of my room and crept down stairs. Rose was in the bathroom and I snuck out the door and gave a grin as I leapt up on the roof and waited.

It didn't take long for Rose to go up and check on me. I heard a loud, "YURI!"

I giggled as I heard Rose storm through the house, looking for me. Hiei appeared next to me and I smiled and put a finger in front of my finger, motioning him to be quite. He asked, "_What are you doing?"_

I grinned, "_Rose wants to be a jailer, I'm going to give her a run for her money." _

He shook his head and Rose popped her head over the edge and saw me. I leapt up as she swung up on the roof and yelled, "Yuri, get back here."

I yelled dramatically, "NEVER!"

I raced away and called for Brego. He appeared as a horse on the ground and I jumped off the roof and landed on is back. Laughing like a maniac Brego raced away as Rose called Kero and came after me. I yelled, "I REGRET NOTHING!"

Rose yelled, "Stop and get back to bed!"

I yelled back, "I don't wanna. Look I'm fine if I take it easy but I won't stay in bed all day!"

Rose growled in frustration and summoned her bow and arrow. I spun and now rode Brego backwards, as we raced around the temple. I also noticed that everyone was on the porch to watch. I knew I couldn't summon my sword so I just ducked as the arrows flew at me.

Rose aimed and fired until she decided that it wasn't working. Rose raced faster and I spun and rode regularly and suddenly Kero sped and came beside us and Rose made a grab for me.

I leaned away and rode completely on the side of Brego. Brego knew I was running low on energy and slid to a stop. I hopped back into place as Kero stopped and faced us.

I grinned, "Look if you promise not to make me stay in bed, I swear I won't do anything strainious. Ok?"

Rose glared, then grinned, "Fine, now lets get breakfast."

I cheered and Brego shot back to the front of the temple.

I grinned as Kurama asked, "And what was all that about?"

I scoweled, "I hate staying in bed. So we made an agreement, and this was the only way to get her to listen."

He smiled and I hopped off Brego and Rose came up and did the same. She said, "How does pancakes sound?"

I cheered and Kurama and her made their way to the kitchen. They others went back to their business, except Hiei who looked at me like I annoyed him.

I grinned like a loony and said, "Lets eat!"

I raced for the kitchen, Brego on my heels and he just shook his head and walked after me.


	11. Chapter 11 Vampires, Grrr

I wolfed down my pancakes, wondering vaguly why Hiei looked so annoyed, and I asked Yusuke, "Hey can you get a hold of Koenma? We need to find jobs and a new place to live. I mean we can't free loads off of Genkai forever."

Yusuke swallowed, "Sure. After breakfast."

I nodded and ate my last bite and went outside.

Hiei and Kurama left a few minutes later. Rose watched and decided that something wasn't right. And followed.

I stretched and rubbed my sore side and saw Hiei and Kurama walking towards me. I grinned, "Hey, what's up guys?"

Kurama was looking confused and Hiei looked annoyed. Kurama opened his mouth to say something but Hiei said, "We want you and Rose to go back to your own world."

I froze, feeling a jab at my heart and narrowing my eyes at them and Kurama nodded, "Please understand Yuri, you two have done nothing but free load off of Genkai and all of us. You probally don't have any means of getting jobs."

I cleared my throat, it had suddenly became really dry, "Have we done something wrong?"

Hiei snapped, his aura glowing around him, "Stop acting so innocent! You and that wench have done nothing but use us to stay here! I am nobody's toy!"

I blinked confused, and turned to Kurama, "But I thought you liked Rose?"

Kurama sneered, "Just goes to show that she is weak."

Fury rose in my chest and I spotted Rose right behind Kurama. Knowing that my fire energy was gone, my wind wasn't. I flicked my hand and Rose was carried to my side. Her face was stone and I said coldly, "Rose, you know what's going on right?"

She looked at me and I said, "_These two aren't Hiei and Kurama."_

She looked back at them and Kurama said, "How does it feel to get played?"

I snapped and lunged at him. He smirked and ran at me. We collided and I grabbed him by the throat and snarled, "What did you do with Hiei and Kurama?"

I glanced over and saw Hiei was held in place with ropes of ice. Kurama said, with a hint of fear, "But I am Kurama!"

I growled and flung him into Hiei. They crashed together and stood up, furious. I sneered, "Then why hasn't Hiei talked to me in my head? And neather of them would act like that."

Rose was rigged in fury and said with cold amusement in her voice, "Shall we teach these two what happens when you mess with our guys?"

I grinned like a cat who got into the cream and I walked up to Hiei and he drew his sword. Kurama had summoned a rose whip. I blinked as i saw their weapon glow softly and something connected, I laughed, "Well well, so that's how you trapped them. You used their weapons as keys and sealed them in something."

Hiei lundged and I dodged and grabbed his wrist. With my other hand I grabbed the sword from him and stabbed him through the heart. I twitched as he collapsed. As i looked, Rose had gotten the whip from Kurama and slashed him to ribbons.

There was a flash they turned into grey demons and dissapeared. Then a door appeared above us and Hiei and Kurama landed in a heap next to us. Rose and I watched as Hiei and Kurama stood and looked around. Hiei growled, "Where did those bastards go?"

Kurama said calmly, looking at us, "I think they've been taken care of Hiei."

I stood close to Rose and asked, "Are you two the real ones?"

Hiei frowned, "Of course we're real onna."

I frowned not convinced and Hiei said in my head, "_What did they do to you?" _He sounded furious.

Kurama looked at Rose worried, "Did they hurt you? And why are you holding my rose whip?"

Rose and I looked at each other, smiled, dropped the weapons and leapt at them.

I grabbed Hiei in a fierce hug and said, "_Don't you scare me like that again! I nearly flipped when the fake Hiei said you two wanted us to leave."_

Hiei hugged me fiercly and growled, "_Those bastards attacked us and when we cut into them, we got sucked into some dimension."_

I pulled away a bit and looked him over, "Your not hurt are you?"

Kurama smiled, "We're fine, but what about you two?"

I grinned and Hiei looked down at me. i gave a piece sign and smirked, "No one messes with our guys." Rose nodded and we both grinned and hugged them again. Hiei twitched, and i laughed and let him go. Rose let go of Kurama and i grinned and said, "Well we planned on going out and looking for some jobs in town. Want to come?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow at me and said, "And you aren't worried about why those demons attacked us?" i shrugged, "Sure, but sitting around mopping won't give us the answers any quicker."

He sighed and Kurama said, "Well first lets inform everyone else about what just happened, then we can go." Rose and i grinned and cheered, "WHOO! GOING TO TOWN!"

Kurama and Hiei shook their heads at us, making us laugh and we went inside and found everyone in the living room. As Kurama told them their part adn Rose told our part, I wondered where we should start looking for work. As the stories ended i grinned and said, "So we're heading to town to look for jobs and maybe an apartment. i mean no offense to Genkai, but we can freeload off her forever."

She nodded and Rose and i raced upstairs and changed. Rose dressed in booty shorts, and a white t-shirt that said, 'does it look like a care?' Her hair in a braid down her back. i slipped into tight jeans, a blue t-shirt that said, 'Does your face hurt? CUz it's killing me.' and pulled my hair in a half ponytail. we smiled at each other and Brego and Kero dissapeared inside us and we raced down stairs where Hiei and Kurama were waiting. We walked out and to the stairs. As i was aboutt o jump on the slippy part Hie grabbed my hand and growled, "Don't even think about it."

I pouted and as he let go i started jumping from step to step, a loony grin on my face. Rose giggled, "Yuri, you know you just being stubborn because Hiei's telling you what to do."

I blinked and looked at her in fake shock, "Really?" Hiei looked about ready to rip my arm off. I smirked and stopped jumping and walked beside him quitly. He blinked and looked at me suspiciously. I grinned innocently and started running down the stairs. Hiei growled and i squeaked as he ran next to me. i ran faster and he kept up. i smiled at him and asked, "_Are you done worrying now?"_

He looked at me in shocka dn i skidded to a stop at the bottom and saw Rose and Kurama taking their time as Hiei stood beside me. i looked at him and said gently, "_I know your worried about those demons and about me, but if you worry too much, it'll make you into a sour puss, and thats no fun."_

He looked away and said, "Hn." But i caught a faint blush on his cheeks. i smiled and walked up adn gave him a peck on the cheek, "Cheer up, i plan on having a good day today." He sighed and i giggled as Rose and Kurama came up. Kurama asked, "So where should we start?" i cocked my head to the side and said, "how about the mall?"

He nodded and Rose said, "Oh yeah, thats a good idea." She grinned evilly and said," You do have your good days don't you?" i grinned evilly and said, "Only once a week, and i do except checks."

She laughed and we made our way down town. As we got to the mall, i looked around and said, "Ok we can split up or go together. Whatsha think?"

I looked at Rose and she smiled at Kurama and said, "Lets split and meet at the food court at lunch. Sound good?" We all nodded and as they went one way Hiei and i went the other. As i looked around for help wanted signs I said, "Well i wonder where we can get an apartment? i mean just about anywheres good, but maybe a rural area so that when you and Kurama visit, there won't be any questions asked. Like you jumping threw the window."

Hiei looked at me and said casual voice, "We may need a four bedroom aprtment." i blinked and stopped to look at him. He looked at me stubbornly, and said, "I don't know about the Fox, but i'm staying with you until we know your no longer in danger."

I blinked once, then again, "Wait, you want to live with us?" he looked to the side and looked like he was struggling to say something. i smiled softly at him and took his hand, "I have no problem with that. I'd feel better if i knew you were close by."

he gripped my hand and we walked on. I then blinked as a thought came to me and asked, "Wait, you actually sleep in your own room?"

He gave a snort and said, "Only when i have to, but when it's with you i don't mind." As if realizing what he just said, he yanked his hand away and crossed his arms and a blush appeared, "Not that i need yout o sleep, but i-if your by yourself you have nightmares." He glared as he said that and i blushed and smiled, "Thank you Hiei."

He glanced at me and i smiled and spotted a shop with a help wanted sign, "Ah theres one!" It was a small cafe, and it was decorated in cozy brown colors and had glass dogs everywhere. the name was the Cozy Pooch cafe. i giggled and we went inside. we went up tot he counter and I said, "hi, i saw the help wanted sign adn was wondering if you were hiring?"

The girl looked up and smiled, "Sure am! Are you both interested?" Hiei gave a snort and i said, "He's not but my firend and i are."

She grinned and said, "Just a moment." she picked up the phone and dialed and waited. then she said, "Boss, we got someone looking for work, yes, yes, and two girls."

I contacted Rose, "_Found a cute cafe, you?" _ She grumbled, "_Nothing we'll be there in a moment."_

The girl hung up and smiled, "The boss will be here in a moment. would you like something while you wait?" i cocked my head to the side, looking at the glass case full of goods. i saw nothing i really wanted and shook my head, "Nah, we're good."

We moved and sat at a table, Hiei looking bored and maybe a bit disgusted as he looked at all the dogs. Brego gavew an amused snort, "_I take it he's not a cute things fan." _I grinned and shook my head a bit as Kurama and Rose walked in. i waved them over and they sat at our table and then a tall guy walked in. Rose and i stared. He was tall, musculen, and had the face of a model. golden hair and brown eyes he smiled a million dollar smile. As he looked at us, he smiled and i tensed. looking at him suspiciously, Rose looked at me and made a slight shake of her head. The boys watched him curiously and he walked up and bowed, "Hello my dears, i am the owner of this shop Ferio. To what do i owe this pleasure?"

We stood and bowed a bit and i smiled and said, "We're actually looking for work sir." He smiled and took my hand and purred, "I see." as he was about to kiss it, i yanked it away and said coldly, "Actually, i don't think this would work."

Rose nodded and i quickly grabbed Hiei's arm as he looked like he was about to kill him. Kurama said coldly, "Shall we go?" We nodded and Ferio laughed, "I'm sorry but you can't leave."

I blinked and looked at him as the walls shimmered and saw them change into brick. i growled, "Those deminsion demons! Was it you who sent them?"

The guys tensed for a fight as he laughed and the girl moved up with a sneer, "Yes, and i see they were worthless. All i wanted was your blood my dears."

I gasped as they suddenly turned grey, ears pointed, and fangs. i sighed and said, "Can't we ever catch a break?" Rose looked at the vampires angrily, "So these were the idiots who sent those demons?" i grinned coldly as we stepped forward, "Looks like it. So shall we have a bit of fun, Rose my dear?" She grinned and ice formed around her hands, "My darling Yuri, that sounds splendid."

Hiei and Kurma stepped back with amused looks and the vampires lundged. i snarled as my sword appeared and Rose had ice daggers in her hands. i took Ferio as she took the chick. i scoffed as i clashed with his claws. he chuckled as he leaned forward, mouth opened wide. i grinned and slammed my fist into his jaw and he howled as he bit his tongue. i sneered and plunged the sword into his chest. he gasped and i said sarcastically, "Burn in hell batty!"

Flames sprung up around him and he screamed as it consumed him. i yanked the blade loose and put it away as Rose grabbed the chicks shirt and her head and tossed them into the fire. we grinned and high fived as everything shimmered and we were outside a shop for rent in the mall.

We looked at each other and then the guys and Rose said, "Eh, lets get a bite to eat and head home. We'll search another day."

The nodded in agreement and we turned and headed for the food court. we grabbed a bit, then some ice cream before heading home. As we walked i sighed, "Man, i hate being popular."

Rose nodded and then we blinked as we were suddenly surrounded by some vampires. i cocked my head to the side and asked, "Don't you guys hate sunlught?"

One hissed, "Sun block." It got whapped and Hiei and Kurama stepped up adn said, "Now we can't have you taking all the fun."

We grinned and leaned against a wall and watched as they took them out. i grinned and said, "Remind me not to piss them off."

She nodded as Hiei used his black flames to incenerate the corpses and i skipped up to him cheerfully and said, "Now let get home."

HE nodded and Kurama put an arm aorund Rose's waist and i took Hiei's hand as we headed back. As we got to the temple, i saw Boton and the girls there and as we walked in Boton said cheerfully, "Hey just in time! We were just about to start a game of truth or dare."

We froze, looked at each other and said, "Um, we had a long day, we'll pass." Then i saw Boton step forward and we bolted out the door. i heard her calling our names but we jumped to the roof and Rose shivered, "Evil game." I nodded and listened as Kurama said, "We shouild check on them." Hiei grunted and suddenly they appeared next to us. i grinned at them and they shrugged as Kurama pulled Rose to him and Hiei sat behind me and wrapped his arms around me. i sighed contently and looked at Kurama with a raised eyebrow and Kurama said with a chuckle, "Don't worry, we aren't going to drag you off to play. Actually you two saved us from having to play."

I grinned and said, "We have bad experiences with the game and refuse to play."

Kurama chuckled we all looked at the sky turning dark, and the stars start to shine. Rose and I exchanged a glance, smiling contently.


	12. Chapter 12A new enemy,Starwars Fruitloop

As we sat for a bit, I heard the noise downstairs quiet down a bit and whispered, "Maybe we can sneak inside our rooms and bar the door?"

The guys nodded, and we walked over to the side and I looked over the edge and Hiei disappeared and the window opened. As I looked behind me Rose came up and I took her hands and she slid off the roof. Hanging over the side I lowered her in, and Hiei helped out. Kurama jumped in after her and I slipped in and closed the window.

I sighed in relief and now that we were in our room, Kurama whispered, "maybe we should stay in here until they fall asleep."

I nodded and we sat on the bed, Hiei pulling me onto his lap, Kurama doing the same with Rose. I leaned back and rested my head on his chest, and closed my eyes. Suddenly tired I said to him, _"I think I'll take a quick nap."_

Rose said in my head, "_Me too."_

I smiled a bit and fell asleep, feeling Hiei rest his head on mine.

I woke up and realized we were in the same position as last night, meaning the guys fell asleep too! Grinning I saw Hiei had leaned his head back against the wall, Kurama doing the same, Rose just waking up in his chest.

I grinned at her and said, "_Can you believe our guys fell asleep?"_

She blinked, looked and grinned widely, "_Well our big bad demon boyfriends have to rest too."_

We both grinned, reached up and poked them on the cheek. They didn't wake. I looked at Hiei in confusion, and then sneezed. Looking up in shock, I realized there was a bluish mist in the air. Rose noticed it too and asked, "What is that?"

The hair on the back of my neck rose and I slowly stood and growled, "I don't know, but I don't like it."

Rose stood and shook Kurama's shoulder, "Hey Kurama wake up!"

I took a deep breath, leaned up beside Hiei's ear and screamed, "WAKE UP!"

The room shook from my scream, but they didn't stir. My heart seemed to fall a bit and Rose came to my side and said, "I feel like we're being watched."

I looked around and yelled, "Who ever's doing this, better come out!"

There was a feminine laugh and Rose and I looked over in the corner as two shapes appeared and formed into two woman.

Twins. Both wearing black skimpy outfits, one had long blue hair, the other red hair.

They smiled and the red head said, "Hello, I'm Jay and this is Kay. And we're here to kill you!"

Kay waved and said in a sing song voice, "But we want you to suffer first, so boys."

The guys opened their eyes, and all I could see was black, pitch black eyes and they slowly stood. I stood protectively in front of Rose and Rose said, "This mist controls them, we have to get out of here!"

I nodded, and looked at the door, she nodded and we ran for it. Getting to it the girls laughed and I tried to open it but it was locked.

Kay laughed, "You can't leave. The fun is only just starting!"

Rose screamed as the two boys attacked and I yelled," There's more than one way to open a door!"

I cocked my arm back and slammed it into the door and it burst off the hindges. I grabbed Rose's hand as we raced out, dodging Hiei's sword and Kurama's whip.

Rose threw up her hand and a wall of ice appeared in the hall, blocking them from us, and she said, "we have to do something."

I looked around, and wracked my brain for something, anything that could help. Then I heard the clanging of Hiei's sword and the whoosh of Kurama's Rose whip about to anililate the ice.

Then I heard a high pitch scream and covered my poor ears in pain, and the ice shattered.

I grabbed Rose's hand again and we raced down the stairs and suddenly a hole appeared at the bottom and we screamed as we fell in.

We fell and fell, pitch black all around us, as we clung to each others hands. Then with a slight pop, we appeared above a clearing in a weird forest and Rose screamed, "Yuri!" I threw my hand down and the wind incircled us and slowed us down to land safely.

Rose sighed in relief and then the boys landed in front of us. I tensed, and said pleadingly, "Hiei, snap out of it! It's me! Yuri!"

Rose pleaded with Kurama, "Kurama, it's Rose, can't you hear me?"

"They can't hear you."

The twins appeared and the blue haired one, Kay, drapped herself on Hiei and the red head, Jay did the same to Kurama.

I growled, and Rose hissed in fury, I asked tightly, "Why did you do this to them? And why do you want us dead?"

Kay and Jay giggled in preppy voices and I winced as it hurt my ears. (hello! Good hearing here!) Kay said with a smile, "Our master Akito wants your powers, duh! And the only way to get them is to have you give them willingly."

Jay laughed and said, "Here's the deal, you give us your powers and we'll let you and your boys go alive."

Rose snapped, "and if we refuse?"

Jay and Kay laughed and said, "We kill you!"

Brego voiced in my head, "_Don't do it! That is not Hiei and Kurama!"_

Rose and I stared at each other and I asked Brego, "_What do you mean?"_

Kero said, "_Those are puppets! Kurama and Hiei are back in their dimension! They had gone to bed last night!"_

Suddenly Rose yelped and a huge hand shot from behind and snagged her. Lifting her up, I screamed, "Rose!"

She cried out, "Yuri! Help!"

I made to help her, as a huge grey demon rose up, but Kurama and Hiei appeared in front of me and attacked.

I yelled in fury, pissed beyond belief, "MOVE ASSWIPES!"

Power surged in me and I roared in fury as I changed to my true form. My hair broke from its band and turned from red to pure white, while my eyes turned cat like, and from hazel to bright green.

Two ears appeared on top of my head and my nails grew to claws. White energy swirled around me and I snarled at the boys, who froze, eye's wide with terror.

I summoned my sword and slammed it into Hiei's neck, and then spun and cut Kurama in half. Both bodies burst into dust and I was about to leapt to Rose, when the twins jumped in front of me, both furious, "We worked hard on those puppets!"

I lifted my hand and wind and fire swirled into a ball and I snarled, "Back off."

I slammed it into them and they screamed and puffed to dust.

I looked up and Rose screamed in fear and pain and I yelled, "hang on! I'm coming!"

The grey demon chuckled, "Not so fast."

A blast flew from nowhere and slammed me into the ground, ripping into my chest.

The demon laughed as Rose screamed, "Yuri!"

The demon said, "I will take your powers first Rose my dear, but first, lets go somewhere private."

Rose screamed in fury, "Let go! Yuri! Get up!"

I coughed and struggled to my feet, and snarled, "Let her go!"

The demon glowed and my eyes widened and I yelled, "No! Rose! Don't go!"

Rose screamed, "YURI!"

Then they flashed and disappeared. The ground shook and began to crumble, all this about to collapse.

Brego appeared in wolf form beside me and yelled, "_We have to get out of here!"_

I leapt to his back, concentrated and as something erupted under our feet we disappeared.

We appeared in front of Genkai's temple and I felt everything catch up and I threw my head back and screamed in fury, " AKITO! YOU SON OF A BITCH! GIVE HER BACK!"

Brego howled his own anguish, and said, "_You know your shirts ripped_."

I glanced down and grabbed the ends and tied them off so no one could see anything and everyone ran out. Kurama looked deathly calm, and Hiei looked pissed.

I was grinding my teeth to keep myself from lashing out at anyone as Brego ran into the house, up into my room and grabbed one of my shirts. Coming back out I slipped the shirt on and explained to everyone, "Rose has been kidnapped, I'm going after her."

Kurama stepped up and said, "I'm going to."

Hiei nodded, "As am I."

I smiled a bit but said sternly, "I'm going alone, this bastards mine."

My ears twitched as I faintly heard a cry from Rose. Growling a bit I made to jump on Brego's back when Yusuke and Kuwabara argued, "We're going to!"

I shook my head and Kurama grabbed my arm, "I have to go!"

I looked him in the eye and saw that his look said, 'Take me or else.' I yanked my arm lose and said softly, pleading with my eyes, "I can't."

Genkai nodded, understanding "Just come back in one piece."

I smiled and turned to Hiei and said, "_I'll be back. But where I'm going, demons won't survive."_

Hiei gave a grunt and turned away, clearly pissed that I was bossing him around, and that I was going with out him.

I sighed, hurt by his attitude and said to Kurama, "Where I'm going, demons or human's won't survive."

Brego gave a snort as the boys made to argue and suddenly a huge wall of fire appeared between us and I leapt to his back and yelled, "I'm sorry!"

Concentrating on Rose's energy we disappeared.

Brego said softly in my head, "_Hiei will forgive you. So don't worry about it."_

I smiled at him, "I hope your right."

With a sudden yank we arrived on a floating rock. Around us was a type of space, with rocks and boulders floating everywhere. I looked around and spotted Rose. She looked in pain, being held up by beads and it zapped it continuisly, Akito, smiling in front of her, looking normal now.

Snarling under my breath I leapt to the next boulder and the next and as I came close, I summoned my sword and screamed, "Let her go!"

Akito looked at me in shock as I sliced the beads apart and Rose fell in my arms. I threw up my hand and we were surrounded by red hot flames, akito jumped back in shock. I shook her gently, "Rose, wake up. Please."

Roses eyes fluttered open and she smiled, "I didn't give up. Your late."

I chuckled and heard a roar of fury and grabbed Rose, snagging Brego's mane as my flames diminishing as we just barely got out of the way of a blast of flames.

Akito smiled at us, "I guess I'll have to take care of you first."

I leapt away, and something slammed into me and I rolled away with a scream, clinging to Rose and we crashed into a rock.

Rose said worried, "Yuri!"

She helped me up and I coughed, having the wind knocked out of me. Rose's eyes flashed and Kero appeared next to her, roaring in fury. Rose put her hands together and rocks gathered in her hands, covered in ice.

She screamed, "Eat this!"

She threw the ball and Akita smirked, caught it and we stared. He laughed and threw it back. Rose jumped onto Kero's back and they jumped right and I jumped away to the left. The ball hit the rock and exploded.

Kero carried Rose away and Brego came to my side. Akito laughed again and said, "You can't beat me."

I sensed something and spun and yelled, "ROSE, KERO! MOVE!"

Kero tried to leap away but the rock exploded and Kero roared in pain and Rose screamed. Akito smirked and they burst into flames.

I screamed, "NO!"

The flames died and Kero landed with a thump on a rock, Rose untouched and safe thanks to hi taking the blast. Rose knelt by Kero and he was badly burned.

Tears fell down her cheeks, and Brego turned to Akito and howled a challenge. I turned with a snarl, and was about to attack Akito when Brego suddenly turned and slammed into me. I yelped, and landed on a rock as Brego cried out in pain.

Shards of rock and ice were colliding with him from behind. I shouted, "BREGO!"

Rose cried out, "NO!" and threw up her hands. The attacks suddenly stopped and Brego collapsed, changing into a small pup.

I jumped towards Brego, grabbed him as a blast flew, making the rock shatter and I leapt to stand by Rose, who held a kitten Kero.

Akito smirked again and said smugly, "You see, unlike you two, I already have all the elements at my disposal."

Suddenly a black dragon appeared at his side and roared. I stared and said, "He's an elemental."

Rose stared too and said, "But then why is he doing this?"

I clenched my teeth, understanding and said in anger, "He wants us out of the way so that he can do what ever the hell he wants."

Rose's face grew angry and Akito jumped to his dragons back and it flew up. He laughed, "And that's not all! Your wondering how I can have elements when you two also have them. Well I'll tell you. I'm your father."

Time froze for a second then I gave a snort and grinned, "Your wrong, we have no father."

He smiled, "Wrong I am your father, and with out youtwo in the picture, I can rule the world."

We looked at each other and both snorted in laughter, I chuckled, "Luke, I am your father! My names not Luke!"

Rose giggled, "Oh the whole rule the world bit, can't you get original?"

I laughed and Rose grinned and said, "Yeah, your just a pig bastard who thinks he knows it all."

Akito's face contorted in anger and we stuck our tongues out at him. Rose looked at me and said, "If I can heal you, I want you to beat the shit out them, and get us home."

I stared at her and she smiled a bit, "You have the power to do it, and he deserves it. Real father or not."

I smiled a bit and Kero glowed and returned inside of her saying, "_Give him one for me."_

I smiled and Rose grabbed me in a hug. I suddenly felt really warm, a nice warm and when she let go, I was shocked to see Brego and I healed. Rose tilted and I snagged her before she fell and she chuckled, "Haven't done that in a while."

I giggled and said, "Leave it to me."

She smiled and Brego jumped down next to her and I said, "Protect her."

He nodded, "_Be careful."_

I grinned, and turned as they attacked. The dragon roared and Akito screamed, "You will die!"

Raising my hand, my ring shimmered and I raised my sword up. Then I growled and summoned all my wind and fire energy into my blade and with a snarl, I leapt up and screamed, "NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

The dragon made a snap at me and I blasted myself with wind to swerved, and it missed. I heard the snap of teeth too near for comfort. I turned to face it as it made another attack, mouth open wide. I turned a bit more and slammed my sword into the side of it's mouth and yanked. The side of it's mouth ripped and the dragon screamed in pain as I jumped on top of it's head and dove at Akito, "PAY BACK TIME!"

He looked at me in surprise and didn't have time to counter as I slammed my blade straight through his heart. He blinked, coughed and fell back, "How c-could t-this happen?" I growled, "Cuz this isn't Star Wars fruitloop." and yanked the sword out and spun. With a jump, I slammed my blade into the dragon's neck. It screamed again, ripping at my ears and I yelled in fury, pain, and triumph. I pressed down and my sword gave and sliced right through.

The dragon fell slowly to a boulder, dead and I jumped away. I raised my hand and the two bodies glowed and I said, "I'm ending this, with a bang. Take this fruity.h"

There was a flash and they erupted in flames, then exploded.

Jumping back to Rose, I felt my energy beginning to diminish. Rose sat up and grinned tiredly, "Shall we go home?"

I smiled and helped her up. She swayed and clung to my arm, "I think I over did it."

I laughed, "For once it's not me this time." and picked her up bridal style. I looked at Brego and said, "Well buddy, you know what to do to get us home."

He barked and burst into flames. Growing he grew to the size of a house and became a beautiful fire phoenix. I jumped onto his back and he cooed and I whispered, "Lets go home."

Gripping on tight, Brego rose into the air and I concentrated, using his energy and what was left of mine, we disappeared. With a pop we appeared way above the temple. I shouted in joy and Rose sat up and looked down. With a smiled she shouted, "HEY!"

Everyone looked up and I saw Jin, Touya, Chu, and Rinku were there too. Brego screeched a greeting and we flew down. As we came close, Brego shivered and said, "_I can't stay like this. Sorry._

I said urgently, "Wait, why didn't you tell me?"

He looked at me sheepishly, disappeared inside me and we fell. I yelled, "This isn't the time to run out of gas!"

We landed on a gust of wind that slowed us down and Jin caught me, Kurama caught Rose.

I sagged in relief and Jin gapped, "Lass, you look strange."

I blinked as he set me down and I suddenly realized what he was talking about and laughed, "Oh yeah, I forgot about my other form, hang on."

My power faded and I changed back into the normal Yuri. Jin laughed and said, "Well I saw Brego in bird form, he's really is grand."

I smiled and looked around for Hiei, but didn't see him. My heart fell a bit and I went up to where Kurama and Rose were hugging and waited as they broke apart and smiled at Kurama, "See, told you I'd bring her back."

He smiled warmly and said, "Thank you Yuri!"

I smiled and asked, "Have you seen Hiei?"

Kurama's face sagged a bit, but he kept smiling and said, "He's around."

I sighed, and went to chat with the others. Rose came up and said, "I'm glad we're back, but I'm dead tired. Can we get some rest and then party? How long are you guys staying Touya?"

Touya said calmly, "We'll be back tomorrow, it's Yusuke's birthday."

I smiled, "Well, we'll see you guys later, fighting bad guys really takes it out of you."

Everyone nodded, and I caught a worried look from Kurama and the others. I grinned, "We're fine, just exausted." Rose and I turned and went upstairs. As we came to our room, she grabbed my arm and yanked me in. I squeaked and she pulled me to the bed, "So spill, what up with Hiei?"

I blinked and told her what had happened when I came back and she cocked her head to the side in thought and said, "So you didn't do anything, and Hiei was the ass. Oh, when I get my hands on him."

I laughed and said, "It's ok, I'll just see if I did something to upset him. And I'll call if I need you."

She looked at me, worried and nodded. She gave me a quick hug and said, "I'm going to go see how Kurama is." I nodded we said good night and she went to Kurama's room. Seeing no Hiei, I sighed sadly and went into the bathroom, and took a long hot shower. I winced as I rubbed against my bruises, the area above my breasts and below my throat especially. Sighing, I thought, "_I guess Rose could heal everything, though I have to remember to thank her."_

Done I shut off the shower and stood there for a sec, thinking, "_Hiei must really be mad at me. but he has to understand, I couldn't have taken him, I couldn't have put him in danger when I already had Rose to protect, and I didn't do a good job with that."_

Sighing, I hopped out of the shower and changed, "_Maybe I should talk to Hiei, maybe I did do something wrong."_

Coming out, I looked and still no Hiei. I plopped on the bed and thought out to him, "_Hiei? Are you there?"_

No answer, I frowned, closed my eyes and searched for him. Finding him in a tree outside, I called out to him again, "_Hiei? Are you mad?"_

A hard shield slammed up and I blinked in surprise and sent him a snarl, "_FINE! IF YOU WANT TO BE A CHILD, FINE!"_

I locked the window and the door, crawled into bed and screamed into the pillow. Sighing, I took a deep breath and made sure Brego was ok and saw that he was sleeping. Then thinking about Hiei, and feeling like the reason he was ignoring me was all my fault. I sniffed a bit and felt my eyes begin to burn as tears formed. I choked back a sobbed, and sank into my pillow as I let the tears fall. Bringing the blanket over my head, I cried silently, and threw up my senses to at least see if Hiei was alright.

It took a bit for me to zone in on him without him noticing and when I did, I could feel that he was royally pissed! Feeling even more guilty, I felt my heart crumble a bit and I broke the connection. Then I heard a soft knock, click of the lock being unlocked and before I could tell who ever it was to go away Rose walked in, looking at me with a worried expression on her face.

I sat up and wiped my cheeks, Rose silently closed the door, and sat next to me on the bed. She whispered, "Yuri? What's wrong?"

I sniffled a bit and tried to stop the tears. But they began to run down my cheeks anyway and she pulled me into a hug as I told her what happened with my mind, unable to talk at the moment.

She patted my back, silent as I told her. Once I was done she snarled, "That cocky, no good, stupid, self centered, ass hole!"

I chuckled weakly and said, "Don't forget a jerk, snob, and total spork."

She nodded and whispered furiously, "I am going to throw ugly orange snails at his head then shove green beavers down his throat! How could he make you feel guilty when you almost died to save me! then he has to throw the spoiled act! Ugh!"

She paused in her ranting and whispered, "Wait, why don't we ask Kurama to find out what Hiei's mad about?"

I blinked and shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

She nodded confidently and called to him with her mind as I wiped my cheeks dry. Then I saw her body tense and she whispered, "Kurama says Hiei has a right to be mad, and that you shouldn't have been so reckless and that you should have taken Hiei and him with you!"

I blinked in surprise and saw her eyes grew fierce and I linked minds with her as she growled, "_Kurama, are you saying that Yuri is at fault here and Hiei is right to ignore her and make her feel guilty for not taken you two to your deaths?"_

I shivered a bit at her voice which was low, sweet and hard all at the same time. Kurama said, "_Yes, if she hadn't have been so reckless, Hiei wouldn't be mad at her. And to tell you the truth, I'm a little disappointed at her as well."_

Rose's body went rigid in anger and with a slight snap I felt her connect with Hiei, "_Well for your information, I'm proud of her. I'm damn glad she didn't bring you two, because Akito would have killed you two in a second."_

I sensed Hiei and Kurama grow angry and Rose continued, "_I know you two are strong, but Akito was a totally different type of enemy with a totally different power. Yuri and I nearly died to defeat him and all you two can think about is that Yuri should have taken you! Well you know what? Scew you both! She saved my life and I will not allow either of you to degrade her because she hurt your manly pride! So you two can go be jerks, cuz we want alone time! So you can go jump off a cliff!"_

My jaw had gone slack through her whole rant and winced as she slammed the connection and was panting heavily in anger.

I felt a smile grow on my lips and I said, "Now that's why you never piss you off Rose."

She looked at me in shock and chuckled, "Yeah, and sorry snapping like that."

I shook my head, "No your right, they shouldn't be like this and some time to oursleves sounds like something we all need."

Then we both felt Hiei and Kurama outside the door and at the same time we flicked our hands and the door and window was sealed in a shield that nothing can get through.

I put an arm around Rose's shoulder gingerly and said, "Well buddy old pal, shall we have a sleep over?"

Rose grinned, "We shall."

So I scooted over on the bed as she ransacked my dresser for extra PJ's and she plopped beside me and we both fell asleep as soon as we closed our eyes.

In the night i woke up as i felt Hiei's energy at the door. I caught my breath, and waited. But then i felt and heard him move down the hall and i felt my heart plumet and i sighed, "_I guess alone time is what we need."_

Rolling over i looked up at the cealing and shrugged, '_Might as well, maybe he'll forgive me then."_

Nodding i closed my eyes and went back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13 PARTAY! kiss and Make up

The next morning, Rose and i woke up and with a small smile we got dressed, Rose ransacking my dresser and as we dropped our shield we high fived. Then we headed down stairs and I caught sight of Genkai. She saw us and said, "Good morning."

I smiled, "Good morning Genkai, um Rose and I decided that we _are_ to get our own apartment. Is that ok?"

Genkai raised an eyebrow, "What about Kurama and Hiei, are they going to?"

Both Roses and I sighed and I told her, _"_Hiei and Kurama both are mad at us because of what happened yesterday. And we decided that we need some alone time, so they can do what they want."

Genkai looked at us, a hint of pride and understanding on her face, "I see, well good luck and I don't see any reason why not."

We smiled and went to the kitchen. Surprisingly Kurama wasn't there and Rose fixed us some pancakes, bacon, and eggs. And she made Genkai some tea and she sat at the table with us. For me, Rose made double portions, and we sat down and ate as Genkai read the paper. Kurama came in and looked at us in surprise, "Oh you're awake early."

We shrugged and I said, "Got hungry."

We ate in silence and Hiei came in and it felt like a thunder cloud followed him. I ate, ignoring him and said to Rose, "Well, I think we should go to the mall and shop, I need some more shirts."

She nodded, "I need some cloths too."

Genkai nodded, "Don't be too late, the parties at 1. Rose, would you mind doing the cooking? And Yuri can help you."

We looked at each other, and we smiled, Rose said, "We'd love to Genkai."

She smiled, " Good, so be here at 12 to get it ready." We nodded. Then she got some more tea and left. We finished eating and Rose began to wash dishes and I dried. I asked Rose, "What do you think we should get Yusuke?" She gave a snort, "Porn."

I nearly dropped the dish and laughed, "Something that won't bring Keiko's wrath upon us!" She grinned and as we finished the last dish, Kurama coughed to get our attention, "Um girls?"

Rose and I looked at each other, turned and looked at him and Hiei, who stood next to him. Kurama sighed and said, "Rose, I apologize for what I said last night, I was just upset."

Rose turned to me and said pleasantly, "Wow, you hear that? He's apologizing to me. but I wasn't the one who left them behind."

I smiled sweetly at them, "Yes, it was horrible little me."

Rose smile and nodded, "Yes shame on you Yuri."

I grinned, and smacked my hand, "Bad Yuri!" and Hiei scowled angrily, "Yuri, you shouldn't keep acting like this is a game!" Rose and I smiled at him, "Why not?"

I hooked arms with Rose, "Besides, what does it matter anymore, Akito is dead, our father is dead, and we are alive and kickin! and we get to cook for a party! Whoop!"

Rose smiled at me, "So your free to worry no more! go have fun, whatever! Cuz we're having us time! so partay!"

Kurama said sternly, "Girls this is serious."

We ignored him and we shot our hands in the air, "Time to go shopping! Whoo hoo!"

Then with a laugh, we walked out. Then Hiei snagged my arm and growled, "We're going with you."

I looked at him and said softly, "You didn't want my comapny last night, so i think alone time is what we all need." He blinked and I turned to Rose and grinned and she said, "We're having a girl day out, and can't have non females tagging along."

My eyes glared at Hiei to let my arm go, and he glared back. Rose sighed, "We're big girls, we can take care of ourselves."

Kurama argued, "But you just got kidnapped yesterday."

Rose interrupted him, "And Yuri saved me so I'll be going with the safest person ever, so no worries."

I smirked, "Yosh, shall we?"

I yanked my arm lose from Hiei and held out my arm to Rose and she took it, and with a shout we yelled, "OFF WE GO TO THE WIZARD OF OZ!"

We laughed and dashed out the door singing, "Slinky, slinky, everybody loves the slinky!"

We dashed outside and Rose whispered, "Ready?"

I grinned and concentrated, and we appeared in front of the mall. Blinking away dizziness, I saluted and said, "Transporting service at your service."

She saluted and said, "Chaa! Now, to the clothes store!"

We linked arms and skipped inside.

Once inside we shopped for clothes, new shoes, and sat down to eat at the food court. Rose smiled, "You know, I think I feel better. I mean, the guys are upset and all, but this can give the tie to chill out."

I nodded, sipping my milkshake, "Yeah, I mean Hiei's so mad right now, it'd be good to give him time to think."

She nodded and held up her hand, "We deserve time for ourselves."

I slapped her hand, "Yosh! So now we can go find a gift for Yusuke and get to cooking!"

We cheered, "Hail to cooking!'

We got weird looks, that only made us laugh harder. We got up and moved through the mall and I spotted an ice rink and grinned. Rose saw what I was looking at and grinned back. We went to the ice rink, borrowed skates and skated onto the rink. Side by side, we glided in a circle and Rose smirked, "Lets show them what we can do."

I grinned and Rose dashed ahead, turned and came right at me. I shrank down and she leapt clear over me and twirled and landed. We caught the attention of the crowd and I grinned and dashed after Rose. We grabbed hands and I twirled her, and as she stopped she knelt and I hopped over her and said, "My dear friend, what are we doing playing leap frog?"

Rose stood and laughed, "Leap frog, my dear friend, that's an excellent idea!"

We dashed away and everyone had moved to the side of the rink to watch. Rose moved behind me and in a rythum, jumped over me, then I over her and then I said, "Now time to stand up for myself!" She grinned and I leapt, placed my hands on her shoulders and stood doing a handstand as the crowed cheered.

Rose reached up and I leapt off, grabbing her hands and she flipped and did a hand stand on my shoulders. Skating a bit I spotted Jin, Touya, Chu and Rinku watching us in the crowd. I waved, "Hey!" Rose looked and saw them too, breaking into a big grin, "OMG, we didn't expect you guys here!" They waved and Rose jumped off and said, "Grand Finaly?"

I cheered, "Yes!"

We sped around the rink, and as we came upon the guys skidded and spayed them with shaved ice. Laughing, we dashed away and as one, jumped, twirled, and landed right in front of our shoes. Yanking off our skates, slipping on our shoes, the crowed cheered and we waved, grabbed our bags and dashed over to the guys.

All in human clothes, Jin was dressed in blue jeans and white t-shirt, with a cap to cover his wild red hair, and small horn. Touya was dressed in dark blue jeans and a dark blue shirt with a black jacket. Chu was in his reagular jeans, but had a black shirt and vest on. Rinku was dressed in his usual clothes, including big hat and bag. I thought to Rose, "_Their cute in real clothes."_

She grinned at me and we ran up and I said, "What are you guys doing here?"

Jin smiled big, "We was a lookin for a present for Yusuke, but we have no idea how to get around this jungle."

He motioned at the bustling crowds and Rose laughed, "Well we're looking for a gift too, so why don't we shop together?"

Touya blinked and asked, "But wouldn't your boyfriends get jealous?"

Rose and I both sighed and told them about the little fight and argument. Rose finished, "So we decided that we need us time. Right Yuri?"

I nodded and said, "Besides, if I had brought them, Akito would have fried them. Literally"

Rose nodded and Jin asked, "So ya aren't sad about all dats happened?"

Rose and I looked at each other and shrugged, "Sure, but thats why we need us time."

I clapped my hands, "Now are we going to shop or what? And be grateful we aren't like Kieko or Boton when we're shopping. Brrr."

We shivered and Rinku grinned, "Yeah, their scary when they shop."

Chu nodded and said, "so lets shop!"

Rose and I cheered and we started walking down the shops looking around and trying to decide what to get Yusuke.

We hadn't gone far when I spotted a cotton candy stand and Rose did too. I turned to her and gave her the puppy eyes and she smiled, "Why not?"

I grinned and turned to the others, "Want some cotton candy?"

Jin, and Rinku did, but Chu and Touya declined. We went up and got cotton candy's and I chomped on mine and said, "ok, so if we were Yusuke, what would we want for our birthday?"

Jin gave a snort, "Porn."

I coughed and choked on my candy. Giggling, Rose thumped my back and I gulped my bite and laughed, "True, but Kieko would kill us if we got him some."

Touya nodded, "True, and she's scarier than any demon."

I nodded, and Touya asked, "What about new clothes?"

I gave a snort, and both Rose and I said in unison, "If you were his grandmother."

We laughed and both said, "jinx! You owe me a soda!"

We laughed again and Jin grinned and said, "Why don't we split up and call if we find anything?"

Touya said, "Sounds good."

I nodded, "Well, it'd be good if we split into three groups. So who goes with who?"

Rose grinned at me, "Well since they don't know their way in a mall, why don't you go with Jin and Touya, I go with Chu, and Rinku?"

I nodded and smiled," Sounds good, any objections?"

They shook their heads and I nodded, "ok Rose, you and the others go north, we go west and meet here in a hour and a half."

Rose looked at a walk clock, "It's 8 now so 9:30?"

I nodded and said, "Ok, lets go."

Jin, Touya and I turned and started walking and Rose and the others went the opposite way. We looked through the shop windows and Jin pointed to one, "What about a new TV?"

I looked and said, "Well, let's look."

He nodded and chirped, "I've never been in this big a place that's a bustling like tis."

I grinned and Touya nodded, "Me neather." I linked arms with them and said, "Well don't get run over now. Lets look at the TV's."

They followed me in and we looked at the different TV's and machines in the store. Then we came to a shelf of alarm clocks and I grinned. Pushing some buttons, Jin watched curiously and I quickly grabbed their arms as the alarms went off and we walked out whistling. I laughed once we were away and said, "Couldn't help it."

Jin laughed with me and Touya grinned. And then I looked up and said, "Well, lets try looking upstairs."

They nodded and we came to the escalator and Jin stopped and stared, "What the blue blazes is this aye?"

I blinked and grinned, "An escalator, it makes going up and down places faster."

Jin blinked and asked, "Why can't we just fly?" Then he started floating and Touya and I quickly grabbed him and pulled him down, "Cuz, we have to stay inconspicuase remember?"

He blinked, "Oh yeah, sorry." He laughed and I smiled and said, "It's ok, now lets go."

He nodded and stared at the stairs, "So how do you get on."

I laughed and said, "Follow my lead."

He stood beside me looking at the stair uneasily, and I said, "It's ok. Now step when I say go."

He nodded and I said, "Go."

We stepped and he wobbled a bit and I righted him and he grinned, "well that wasn't so hard now was it?"

I laughed and he grinned wider and Touya rode behind us, calm as ever. We came to the top and jumped off. I looked and saw a sign in the window, "Hey, what's that?"

Touya looked and said, "Dont know. Lets find out."

We went over and I looked at the sign and grinned, "It's perfect."

Jin grinned and nodded. I called Rose, "_I got the perfect present."_

I explained it and she said, "_Good, well the boys want to look more anyway, so can we meet at the food court at 11?"_

"_Sure." _And said aloud, "Well guys, lets get the prize and go."

We walked into the shop, a biker type shop and the sign was a contest to win a motorcycle. I walked to the counter and said to the guy, "Can I try to win the prize?"

He nodded and pointed to a box that held balls in it, "Get the gold and it's yours."

I nodded and got an innocent look on my face and reached into the box. I concentrated and sensed a different ball than the others and lifted it to my fingers using a bit of wind. Jin looked at me in surprise and grinned. I lifted up my hand and said in surprise, "I won."

The guy smiled and had me sign a form that said where to drop it off and said it'd be there this afternoon. I smiled and thanked him and as we walked out Jin said, "you're a crafty one aren't ya?"

I grinned, "maybe." Touya looked at us and i explained what i had done and he grinned, "Nice one."

Jin laughed and said, "Aye, so do you want to go for a flight before we meet the others?"

I smiled sadly, "Can't, I can do small stuff but I haven't totally recovered from yesterday."

Jin grinned, "Who said ya had to use ya powers?"

I blinked, and he took my hand, "Come on, please?"

He gave me the puppy eyes and I said, "no not the puppy eyes."

He pouted and Touya smiled, "you could use some fun, i can wait here." I saw i was cornered and laughed and said, "Ok, I'll tell Rose and we'll go somewhere we won't be seen."

They smiled and I told Rose and she said to be careful and to have fun. Then I spotted a photo booth and grinned, "Lets take a picture first."

Jin looked at it curiously as I put in the coins and we sat in and there was a flash. Jin jumped and I laughed, "It's the camera, so say cheese!"

He grinned and the picture took and I made a funny face, Jin laughed and followed as it took a picture. We laughed at ourselves and it took another picture. The photo's came out, double and we looked at them and laughed. I slipped them into my pocket and took Jin's arm, "So, lets go the secretive way."

He looked confused and I concentrated and with a pop we appeared on top of the mall. Jin grinned, "Neat trick."

I smiled and looked around. A slight breeze hit us and he took my hands and said, "Ready?"

I nodded, and wind picked up around us and I gasped as we shot into the sky. I laughed gleefully as we twirled and came way above the clouds. I gasped and looked aound, birds flew by and I saw all the blue and whitness of the sky. I smiled, "it's so pretty. You know, I've never done this, I've always used my wind to fight someone or save someone, never like this."

I looked at Jin and his blue eyes looked at me worried, "But, where's the fun in that? I mean, couldn't ya have had some time for fun?"

I nodded, "Yes, but I've actually never thought of this. And Rose and I haven't exactly had the time to have a lot of fun, that's why we're so goofy, to be happy at that moment, until something comes along to ruin it."

I sighed, "But, it's who we are. So I take what I can." I smiled at Jin and he grinned back, "Ya, so lets have some fun."

I blinked and he suddenly scooped me up and I laughed as we shot intot he air and he took my up under my arms like a kid and swung me around. I laughed harder.

He brought me in close, "Have'n fun?" I smiled, "Yes!"

He grinned and Rose called, "_Yuri, we have a problem_."

I blinked, "_What's wrong?"_

Rose chuckled coldly, "_Our boyfriends are here and are looking for us."_

I groaned and Jin looked at me worried. I explained, "Hiei and Kurama are looking for us. Shoot, can't they just buzz off! Rose, have they seen you?"

"_No, we found Touya and we're hiding in a Photo booth. What do you think we should do?"_

I felt a grin form on my lips and said, "We play hide and seek, I'll pick you guys up and we go to the temple and start cooking, they stay and blindly search. You still know how to be stealthy right?"

"_You know it."_

I grinned a Jin, "Alright, ready?"

He grinned and I concentrated and with a pop appeared next to the booth and Rose pocked her head out as did the others. I grabbed Rose's hand, and since they all were touching I concentrated and with a pop we appeared at the bottom of the stairs to the temple.

I swayed and held my head, "Whoa, that was dizzy."

I put a hand on Rose's shoulder and steadied myself. "Ok, that went well."

Rose giggled, and took my arm and slung it over her shoulder, "Come on, lets get going."

I sighed and Jin grinned, "I have a faster way."

I blinked and we were all suddenly in the air and I cheered as we zoomed up the stairs and landed safely at the top. Rose cheered, "Lets do that again!"

I laughed, "Later, right now we have a party to create."

We all cheered, "PA-R-TAY!" We all laughed and hurried inside.

As Rose and Kero prepared the food, Brego and I instructed the guy on what to do adn we set up tables, chairs, and decorations. As Rose called, the guys helped her bring out food as Boton, Genkai, Yukina, Shizuru and Kuwabara came up. I looked at Rose as she kept glancing at the stairs. i made a decision and asked Rinku, "Can you and Brego distract Rose for like five minutes?"

He saluted and his Yo yo went out and Chu tripped into the cake, as Brego barked. I bit down a laugh as i teleported and came right in front of Kurama and Hiei outside the mall. Shaking off the dizzyness, i looked at them as they stared. i smiled softly, walked up to them and slapped them upside the head, "Morons."

Hiei growled and Kurama glared. i thrust a finger in Kurama's chest, "You really should watch that temper of Rose's. You need to not act like a snob either."

He blinked and i turned to Hiei, "And you need to grow up Hiei."

i looked at the both of them, "Both of you. Understand this. I couldn't take you to rescue Rose. Akito would have used anything to get to us. And would have killed you."

i sighed and said, "I know your strong, the strongest, but this enemy was not one you could have beaten. Only elementals. So i'm sorry if i offended, worried you whatever. But right now, Rose is cooking up a storm and Yusuke will be at the temple any minute. At least come celebrate with us, even if your still mad at me."

I looked up at them hopefully and Kurama blinked and gave a soft smile, "Ok, i'm sorry as well."

I smiled and held out my hand and he put his ontop of mine. I looked at Hiei and he looked to be thinking really hard. I almost thought he would refuse when he sighed and put his hand on mine, "Hn, sorry."

I smiled big and teleported outside the temple. Holding my head i groaned, "Bloody dizzyness."

I staggered inside and saw that Rose had fixed up the mess and Kurama hurried to help her. She looked over at me and gave a soft smile, "_You made up?"_

I nodded and we all went outside and waited for the birthday boy. the phone rang and i hurried to it and answered it to the prize guys saying the prize arrived at the bottom of the stairs. I smiled and went back out and nodded to the others. We grinned as Kieko led a blind folded Yusuke up the stairs and to us. He whined, "Can i look now?"

Keiko grinned, "Ok."

He took off the blindfold and we yelled, "SURPRISE!"

He jumped and stared. then cheered, "ALRIGHT!"

I walked up as he almost dove into his presents and said, "Wait, Rose, Jin, Touya, Rinku, Chu and I want you to have our gift first."

He blinked and looked around and i grinned, teleported, touched the gift and teleported back. A huge box appeared in front of Yusuke and he cheered and dove into it as i leaned against Rose until the dizzyness stopped. as everything fell away to reveal a Yamaha motorcycle, Yusuke stared and then grabbed us in a hug bear hug, "YES! OMG YES!"

He jumped up and down like a kid and the others laughed and i choked, "Yusuke, air!" He let us go adn went to thank the others and we gasped. Kurama came up worried, "You alright?"

Rose nodded and stood straight. i gasped, "i saw the light!" Rose whapped my head and i laughed. Then we watched as he dove for the other gifts. From the girls, Yukina, Shizuru and Boton he got a new punching bag, Kuwabara got him some baseball card he wanted. Genkai gave him some training tool, and Kurama gave him some comic book he wanted and Keiko gave him a kiss, which he almost fainted form. As he recovered i cheered, "Now time to eat!"

Everyone cheered and we dug into the food. as i got a plate of food, i saw Hiei up in a tree and grinned. Getting another plate, i came under the tree and called, "Hiei, i got you a plate."

He looked down and i grinned and hopped up next to him. handing him the plate, i chomped into mine and saw him stare at his food. i swallowed and asked, "You don't like it?"

He didn't say anything until he said softly, "_Are you still hurting?" _I blinked and smiled a bit, "_I'm fine, a bit bruised but fine. Actually." _ I looked out at the others and felt his gaze on me and said softly, "_I thought you hated me, and didn't want to be with me anymore. and i realized that hurt more than any wound."_

I turned and smiled at him, "_And if you don't want to be with me anymore, i'll respect your wishes." _ i looked away and didn't see him move until his hand cupped my cheek and i blinked and turned to look at him. i looked into his beutiful red eyes and he said, "_I never wanted to leave you. I love you."_

I smiled and pecked him on the cheek, "_I love you too."_

He smirked and i laughed and Rose called, "Come on and lets eat the cake!"

I looked at Hiei and gently took his hand and we jumped down and went over. Rose smiled big as she gave us each a slice of ice cream cake and winked, "Way to go girl."

I grinned and saw Kurama wrap an arm around her waist and i said, "you too." We laughed and suddenly felt a weird aura from the forest. We spun and a weird guy walked out. He sneered, "Hello, Rose and Yuri. I'm here to make you two mine."


	14. Chapter 14 Baby man, go BOOM!

Rose and I glared at the weird man in front of us. He wore a black suit and had slicked back black hair, but what was weird was that strapped to his back was a huge baby rattle. I raised an eyebrow and said, "Alright, I can't seem to get pumped up about fighting him. I mean it seems like such a waste."

Rose nodded and he smirked and pulled out the rattler and held it out like a sword, "Then I shall make the first move."

Before any of us could blinked it was in front of me and I got slammed in the face with the rattler and flew back and hit the table, it cracked in half and everything fell on me. And I flinched as a weird sensation came over my body.

Rose POV

I growled as he hit Yuri and the man turned towards me and I forced ice into my fist and slammed it into him. He stumbled back and then to all of our shock, started laughing. I snarled, "What's so funny?"

He grinned at me and said, "Oh just that you haven't noticed your friend."

I blinked and slowly turned and looked at where Yuri had crashed. But she was gone, and in her place was a blinking kid. Given the kid wore the same clothes as Yuri and looked like a smaller version of her, but it couldn't be her! Could it?

I turned back as the man laughed and Kurama appeared behind him with his rose whip and was about to tear him to pieces, but suddenly he wasn't there! I blinked as Hiei disappeared and then he and the man were exchanging blows, the smirk never leaving the man's face.

Suddenly Hiei was pushed back and the man said loudly, "I'll leave you for now, but I'm taking the baby."

He disappeared and reappeared with the small Yuri in his arms. She screamed and struggled. He grinned as Hiei lunged and kept him at bay with a small shield and smiled down at Yuri, "Don't' worry, Uncle Steve will take care of you."

She looked towards us pleadingly and Hiei growled as he hacked away at the shield, and i lunged with ice on my fists and hit the shield repeatedly, "Let her go Fruitloop!" I looked and I saw Yuri's eyes begin to water and she shook her head, "No."

Steve looked down at her with a smile, "Yes. You don't have much of a choice."

She glared up at him and screamed, "NO!!! ME STAY!!!"

She began to struggle harder and screamed, "HIEI!!!!" There was a snap, the shield began to crack and one more hit made it shatter and Yuri screamed, "NOOOO!!!!!" Flames erupted around her and Steve dropped her with a yelp and Hiei caught her, leaping away before Steve could make another grab. But Steve just smirked, "I'll be back to dance again. Have fun with Yuri, she'll be a _blast_. Kids always are."

Then with a poof of pink smoke he was gone. We all stared, and I slowly turned towards Hiei and Yuri, who clung to Hiei's cloak, and looked really shaken. Hiei looked uncertain what to do, but still held her protectivly and I walked up and looked at her, "Yuri?"

She looked at me and I got a big toothy grin, "Hiya Rose!"

I blinked in shock and looked at Kurama, "Um, ok. So Yuri's been turned into a three year old. That's new."

Yuri looked up at me with big eyes and then looked down at herself and looked up at Hiei and pointed at him, "Why you bigger?"

Then she gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth, "I'm wittle!"

I couldn't help but giggle and Yusuke laughed outright and her eyes began to tear up as the others laughed as well. Hiei saw and growled, "Will you shut up!"

Yuri sniffled and the others quieted and Yusuke knelt and said, "Aww we were just teasing, no need to cry _wittle_ Yuri."

She shook her head and said, "Me want alone time!"

We looked in surprise and then with a pop she teleported from Hiei's arms. I sighed as the others looked startled and said, "We won't find her until she wants to come out, in the mean time, lets clean up and she'll get hungry and come out."

They nodded, but Hiei was looking towards the temple and I walked up and nudged him. He caught my eye, nodded and disappeared. I sighed as I picked up a bag and began to gather things, everyone else helping out to clean up the birthday mess.

I saw Yusuke glance at his bike every few seconds and grinned, glad he liked it. But then thoughts about what the guy said began to bug me, "_Kids are a blast? what did he mean?"_

Hiei's Pov

I followed Yuri's aura to her room and heard sounds of crying. I silently opened the door and saw Yuri clinging to her pillow, sobbing. Sighing I walked in and she looked up and then turned around with her back to me, "Go away Hiei."

I glared a bit, then sat on the bed and she scooted away and I growled, "Stop hiding from me."

She shivered and hid under the pillow. Rose's voice entered my head, "_Hiei, be gentle. She's only a kid remember."_

I growled at her but took a deep breath and calmed myself and said, "Yuri, are you ok?"

I saw her shake her head under the pillow and said, "What's wrong? Will you come out?" She slowly came out from under it and sat by me and stared at the wall. She whispered, "I no want to be wittle." She frowned at that and I couldn't help a small smile.

She pulled her legs up to her chest and looked a bit scared, "Hiei, me scared."

I blinked and asked, "Why are you scared?" "_Yuri's scared?" _Then i realized that she was just a child.

She looked at her hands and said, "Cuz I'm wittle, and that mean man will come back!" She began to tremble and I couldn't help but gently pick her up and she grabbed my cloak and began to cry into my shoulder. I held her gently and rubbed her back, "We won't let him have you. And we'll find a way to turn you back."

She sniffled and rubbed her eyes and nodded, "K." I held her out and asked, "Do you want to go back down stairs?"

She nodded and I stood and carried her to the door and she said, "I walk."

I shook my head stubbornly, and she blinked at me and smiled, "K."

I carried her down stairs and we came back outside and she looked at the others and Chu grinned, "You sure are different as a kid."

I glared, but she giggled and shifted in my arms and lifted up with wind and suddenly jumped onto his back and he stumbled in shock, "Whoa."

She sat on he shoulders and gripped his ponytails, "Ya horsey!"

He grinned and gripped her legs and said, "A horse am I?"

She squealed in joy as he began to run in circles and the others looked and smiled. I grinned a bit as I watched them and Rose came up and grinned, "She'll be alright, she always was independent as a kid."

I glanced as her and said, "Hn."

Yuri's POV

I couldn't believe I was a kid again, but I wasn't going to mop about it, I was going to enjoy every minute of it! I squealed in delight as I rode on Chu's shoulders and saw Jin grinning off to the side and as Chu ran by I jumped off and he caught me and tossed me up. I yelled, "Yay! Higher!"

He grinned and tossed me higher and I giggled. Suddenly arms caught me and I pouted a sec before grinning at Rose and she giggled, "I must admit, your cute this way Yuri."

I pouted for real and she laughed and set me down, and asked, "Can you give us a hand."

She gestured to the burnable trash. and I nodded, grinning, and raised a hand. Flames rose on the pile and soon became ashes. I clapped my hands and the flames went out. I grinned up at Rose and she grinned back, "Great, so now I guess we go to Koenma and see if we can change you back."

I nodded and Yusuke talked into his compact and soon a portal appeared and Hiei scooped me up and we all walked in. Koenma looked up at us and said, "Wow, you are just a kid."

I glared and he grinned, "Even glaring is cute." I glared harder and Rose said, "Do you know how we can change her back?"

Koenma looked through some papers and said, "Unfourtunatly, we'd need the weapon Steve used in order to change her back."

We stared and I sagged a bit and Hiei growled, "Theres got to be something you can do!" Koenma flinched at Hiei's glare and Kurama said calmly, "It's not his fault Hiei."

I nodded, "Is ok Hiei. My fault." He glanced down at me and Rose said, "We can figure something out. That guy will be back and when he does, we can snatch his weapon and change her back. Sound good?"

I nodded, as did the others and Koenma said, "Jin, Touya, Chu, Rinku, I'm sorry but I have to send you back to demon world, it's the rules."

The nodded and Chu ruffled my hair and I grinned as they waved as a portal popped up and they walked in as I yelled, "Bye!"

Koenma sighed, "Now until I can pin point where Steve is, the best thing for now is to go back and rest up for his return."

Everyone nodded and I looked down sadly, "_I'm just another burden."_

We walked back to the temple and I flinched as something pinched my chest. Hiei felt me flinch and asked, "Yuri?"

My chest glowed and suddenly a weird digital clock thing was strapped to my chest. I yelped and the others looked in shock and Rose said, "What the hell is a bomb doing on Yuri?"

I wimpered and the bomb dinged as a mouth appeared and said in Steve's voice, "She'll be a blast. Kids always are." Rose gasped, "that twisted basard!"

It dinged again and 15 seconds appeared on it and began to count down. I thrust my thoughts into the thing and something hit me. I struggled in Hiei's grip, "Let me go!"

He growled, "No. We have to get this off!"

I said to him, "_No time! I won't let you get hurt too!"_

I looked at him, smiled and blasted up out of his grip as the group yelled and I closed my eyes as the clock said, "3, 2,"

I threw as much of a shield as i could around the bomb and whispered to everyone, "_Sorry."_

It's dinged and I screamed as it exploded. The force seemed to snap something and I felt my body change and back to being an 18 year old, I was flung into the ground. Hiei growled, "Damn it onna!"

He appeared by my side, picked me up and I grinned at him, "I'm back."

He growled, "Your such an idiot!" I smiled painfully, "I know, sorry." He glared and Rose and Yukina ran up and began to try and heal me. Rose looked close to tears and i said, "Sorry." SHe nodded and a tear fell down her cheek. I looked at her and then at my chest. it was torn to ribbons, and blood wouldn't seem to stop oozing. i couldn't see any ribs, but knew it was close. I closed my eyes and Hiei grolwed,"Stay awake." I nodded and concentrated. Rose gasped, "Yuri. What?"

I dug deep inside myself and awakened my demon energy. Power surged in me and i said, "Ok, try healing now."

Rose and Yukina did and they gasped as my chest repaired itself and Rose pulled my shirt together to hide anything and i collapsed against Hiei in exaustion. Panting i smiled, "See no biggy."

Rose snarled, "No biggy! You almost died!" I flinched at her anger and chuckled weakly, "When the bomb went off, i put a shield around it, so the wound wasn't so bad." Rose growled and i said, "I'm sorry! But he wanted us dead! I was in Hiei's arms and that blast was meant to kill demons!"

She blinked and Hiei looked at me in shock and i said softly, "I couldn't let that happen. you know you would do that same."

She blinked againa dn sighed, "Fine, but you do this again and i'll tear you open!" I grinned, "Deal. and i don't feel like getting blasted again ok?"

She nodded and stood, "Now to bed!" She pointed to the temple and i shook my head and pushed up adn Hiei helped me stay standing and i said, "I was able to see his plans. He's after you next."

We heard clapping and turned as Steve walked out of the forest, "My your still alive. my my my."

I growled and thoughts raced through my head. i then thought of something and grinned, "_Rose, Hiei. I've got an idea."_

They looked at me and i told them and the others my plan and they grinned. i stood on my own and Hiei suddenly lunged at Steve. Steve quickly blocked and they went into an all out fight. Kurama came up adn i said, "Ok, now."

He lunged into the fray and Rose closed her eyes and concentrated. Yusuke came up beside me and Kuwabara stood guard in front of Shizuru and Yukina. I waited a few seconds and said, "_Now Kurama!" _

Kurama flicked his hands and as Steve landed on the ground, vines sprang up and wrapped around him. he gasped adn raised his rattler, but Hiei knocked it form his hands and then Steve was suddenly encased in ice.

i grinned, "Hurry Yusuke."

he raised his finger and grinned, "With pleasure. SPIRIT GUN!" a blast slammed into it and the rattler and they were incenerated. i sighed in relief and we cheered. then i staggered and Hiei caught me as i fell and said, "Tired."

Rose laughed and said, "to bed with you." Hiei picked me up and said, "Reckless." i gripped his cloak as he moved and said, "Sorry."

He glanced at me and sighed as he took me upstairs, i was feeling bad now about worrying him and the others. as we came to my room, i blinked as he set me down, and lied beside me. i looked at him and asked, "Are you mad?" he looked at me and then closed his eyes, "No."

i grinned and poked his cheek, "Lier. And i'm sorry."

He looked at me and i looked down. then i blinked as he wrapped an arm over my waist adn the other gently under my chest and he pulled me to his chest and mumbled, "Just go to sleep."

i smiled and snuggled into his chest and feeling safe and warm, sleep came to me quickly and i slept in peace.

Hiei POV

I had been very worried about Yuri, adn she was so reckless it was no wonder. I looked down at her sleeping figure in my arms and couldn't help the feeling filling my heart. Sighing in defeat, i held her close and closed my eyes and slept with her.


End file.
